Love Aint easy!
by KatKyoFreak
Summary: The original love triangle emerges with some new characters attached too. There is a new romance, a WEDDING and some other crazy things. also can you believe TOHRUS IN A COMMA! Read my crazy story to find out why! kyoxTohru HAruxSora Yukixkanden CHP 29 up
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fruits Basket fan fict. so I hope that you enjoy. Please send me reviews so now read.

**Chapter 1: Yuki's Confession**

Tohru walked out of her job's building, saying her last good-byes to Momiji, completely exhausted. From behind a tree came a familiar sort, sweet voice.

"Would you like me to be your escort home?"

Yuki walked out from behind a tree with a smile on his face and his hands held out toward Tohru. She ran to him completely forgetting about her aches and pains, smiling.

"Thank you for coming Yuki-kun," Tohru said in her sweet innocent voice.

"No problem, you know that I would be happy to do anything for you," Yuki replied.

An awkward silence fell between the two as they walked through the forest. They were almost to Shigure's house. Yuki looked up at the moon that was beaming through the forest. He looked at Tohru and felt a rush of courage. This was the perfect moment; he knew what he had to do.

Tohru looked up at Yuki and he looked back down at her with a small grin.

"Sometimes I feel just like a princess. You and Kyo-kun treats me like I'm royalty," She looked up at him and said, "Before we reach the house, I have to tell you something." They both stopped walking.

"What?! What is it?" Yuki stammered

"Nothing really important, but you can tell me anything that is weighing on your mind."

"I know it's just that . . . " He started

"It's just what?" Tohru asked in her soothing voice

"It's just that you're **my** princess." Yuki said his voice shaky and uncertain.

"What?!" Tohru gasped. She looked back at the troubled "prince."

Yuki began again, "If I am the prince than you are my princess. Touru-kun it has taken me a long time to say this but . . . "

"Tell me what?!" Exclaimed Tohru.

" I want to tell you . . . I love you. I always have. Waking up to you every morning is a blessing. I look forward to you asking me to help you. I just love to here you talk; I love everything about you! The day that you came into our home it seemed like my darkened room was blinded by light. Without you in my life I would have no reason to exist. I never had the courage to tell you but I now know that I can tell you anything and everything. I love the freedom that you have given me." He paused.

"And now I am not afraid to tell the whole world my great news. I love you Tohur-kun and I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you, princess, but the thing is, do you love me too?"

Tohru's heart seemed to beat rapidly as she stood in shock, staring at the "prince charming."

" _He wants me to be his princess! Oh . . . what should I say?!" _Tohru thought as the moonlight shone over head.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews. I am sorry if my chapters are short. I write them in a book before I type them and I do it during school in stead of paying attention.(for some reason my best ideas come when I am during school.) I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Okay here we go with chapter 2:

**Ch.2Do I, Don't I**

"Well do you love me too?" Yuki asked. Tohru stood in astonishment, completely speechless.

"Why didn't you tell me?"asked Tohru while staring at the exhausted looking Yuki Sohma.

"Because I was afraid of getting hurt, but telling you how I feel, was the most important thing to me."

"This is all to much to think about right now. Can we go home?" Tohru asked.

"Oh yeah. I understand. I should not have rushed all that information onto you. I'm sorry." Yuki said.

"No don't be sorry. I am glad that you told me but, I just need to work it out in my mind," tohru said her voice still calm, but very uncertain.

They began to walk again, completely quiet. They reached the door and Yuki stopped Tohru again. She looked into Yuki's sparkling lavender eyes and he looked into her teal eyes. Yuki grabbed Tohru's hands and drew her close, just not close to call it a hug.

"I have to do one more thing." Yuki began. He leaned forward and gave her a short, sweet kiss. When he let go Tohru's face was slightly red and her eyes sparkling.

"Did he really kiss me?" Tohru thought. Yuki opened the door and Tohru ran in and avoided Shigure's "Welcome Home".

"What's wrong with her," Shigure asked.

"Nothing she is just in shock," Yuki said in his calm voice as he touched his lips.Yuki started to laugh then he stopped and looked at Shigure.

"What's so funny? You know that I hate it when you don't share a joke with me." Shigure boomed. Yuki looked out the window, thought for a moment then said, "Shigure I kissed her."

"YOU WHAT! WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU KISS HER FOR!" he screamed.

"I told her that I loved her. I told her that she was my princess."

" I never knew you loved her so much, but what was her reaction." Shigure questioned.

"There was a twinkle in her eye but other than that no reactions," Yuki said solemnly.

**SLAM**

Kyo came stomping through the house.

"Damn dogs chasing me all over the forest. I can't stand them damn dogs," Kyo screamed.

"You're a cat, what do you expect?" Shigure joked.

"Shut up dammit!" Kyo said.

"Don't jump on my back but were you doing in the forest anyway?" Shigure questioned.

"None of you damn business!"Kyo screamed. He looked over at Yuki, who was till staring at the moon and said, "What in the hell are you so happy about!" Kyo ran up to go punch him and Yuki snapped around and caught his punch, and reversed it on him in his stomach, than kicked him in the head.

"You're so pathetic, you can't even beat me when my focus isn't even on you! Because of that attitude of yours you won't ever be able to care about anyone but yourself!" Yuki boomed as he walked up the steps.

Shigure starred at Kyo then started to laugh histerically; he left the room in tear because he laughed so hard.

Kyo lied on the floor curled up, holding his stomach, thinking, "Dammit, I still couldn't beat him but he doesn't know crap. I can take care of other people." HE began as he got up off of the floor still holding his stomach as it ached in pain. " I'd take care of the person I loved. I know I could at least do that."

okay that wasn't exactly longer but I'm trying. they'll get there. BYE BYE FOR NOW LOVE YALL!!!!! I'll update soon. I've got up 2 chapter 28 typed I just want more reviews. 5 REVIEWS AND I"LL UPDATE!!! I PROMISE!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

this one is short too,Here we go chapter 3 Kyo's Confession

**Kyo's Confession**

"_You're my princess_,"the prince's words rang in her head.

"I never knew he cared about me so much." Tohru started, then she paused and let out a sigh and began again, "He was my first kiss could he possibly be my first kiss, could he possibly be my first love?"

Tohru slid open her door and walked down the hall to Yuki's room. She paused as she peered into his room through his slightly cracked open door. Tohru watched yuki as he silently did his homework, unaware that she was watching him.

"Maybe he is my true love," tohru thought. She raised her hand to her lips and smiled. Tohru walked down the steps to yhe kitchen and began to cook.

"Do I love him the way he wants me to?" Tohru asked herself.

Tohru sighed and looked down at the soup that she was cooking. Yuki's face appeared, his eyes glistening a beautiful sea of lavender. His face showing no expression but a light smile that Tohru loved to see. She couldn't help stareing back down with a grin.

"He is my true love, I know that he is, but I can't forget about..." She was cut off as Kyo walked in the kitchen.

"Kyo-kun! You scared me."

"Sorry, need any help?"

"No but thank you for voulunteering."

She looked over at Kyo, while his hands were cuffed over his stomach.

"You picked a fight with Yuki-kun and lost again didn't you Kyo-kun,"

He shot an icey glare in Tohru's direction.

"Kyo-kun,"

"What?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah what is it?" Kyo looked into Tohru's eyes and felt relaxed and releived. It seemed that the ease of her voice made him seem calm.

"Um...how would you feel if I said that I loved Yuki-kun?"

Kyo's red eyes grew wide at the remark; his musles tightend.

"Your okay with that aren't you?"

Kyo stood straight up and threw the chair across the room.

"What's wrong Kyo-kun, aren't you happy for me?" Tohru said with an ease in her voice.

"No. I'm not okay. That damn Yuki had to take away the only thing that I have ever cared about. Dammit Tohru I love you." Kyo screamed.

Just as Yuki and Shigure got to the room Kyo had locked lips, open mouthed, with Tohru.Thoru's eyes, glistening and gleaming as she was caught up in the emotion of the kiss. Kyo's hand s finding their way to her butt and waist.

Kyo let go and pulled away from Tohru and held his hands tightly in his. Tohru's eyes slowly opened to see kyo's red eyes looking down at her. She slowly turned her head as Shigure let out a light laugh. Her eyes moved from Shigure to Yuki and his lushes lavender eyes that were looking right at her and Kyo filled with furry and anger.

Okay how was that, besides the shortness. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is another one. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 4 Fight**

Tohru instantly snapped out of her transe as a rush of guilt shot through her body.

Kyo started to blush slightly.

Did that kiss mean anyhting to you?" he paused, "I mean do I mean anything to you?

Before Tohru could make any move Yuki blasted, "YOU DAMN STUPID CAT! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"It's none of your damn buisness?"

"Yes it is. Anything is my buisness when it envolves the one person I truly care about," Yuki said.

"What?!" Kyo gasped.

"If you ever payed any attention then you would have known that I pleged my love to her tonight as well," Yuki said then thought, _"But she didn't give me the same reaction as she did Kyo. What does he have that I don't?"_

Yuki turned towards Tohru, who was still slightly stunned, standing behind Kyo. He walked over to Tohru and put her hands in his.

"If you love me, if you really love me tthan you'll kiss me and kiss me for real!" He pulled her so dangerously close that he should have transformed. He closed his eyes and leaned forward; Tohru did the same but crooked her head slightly.

Their lips connected and thier tounges locked together through a truly passionate kiss. Yuki held Tohru close as he let go. Tohru's eyes still shut, but they slowly opened to revel a glistening sea of lavender looking down at her.

"Don't I get a kiss," shigure whined.

Kyo shot him an "If-You-Don't-Shut-The-Fuck-Up-I'm-Going-To-Turn-You-Into-Kibbles-And-Lot's-Of-Bits" look.

Tohru licked her lips, then broke from the transe she was in again.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Kyo shouted.

"Because I love her. I love er in a way that you never can or will."

"What watch your mouth. I love her more than you do." Kyo protested.

"Well, then let's see who gets Tohru I a fight," Yuki said.

"What the fuck. You bastard. I shouldn't have to fight." Kyo screamed. _"Plus I know that I'll probably lose. I've heard that loves hurts, but I didn't know that it was so damn hard" kyo thought._

"Come on scardy 'kitten'," joked Yuki.

"Okay now you must die, mu love can prevale through all odds." Shouted Kyo as he threw the first punch. _"Shit, I'm starting to talk like Kagaura. I swear I have been amboushed by her way to much." _Kyo thought as Yuki jumped up to dodge his punch and came down witha kick to the face; Kyo blocked that sliding back hitting the wall.

Tohru stood still by the stove as she walched the two fight over her.

Yuki charged towards Kyo who was beginning to regain his balance. Yuki went into a furry of punces and kicks. Kyo had to block after another.

"_If I don't get a hit in I'll never win."_ Kyo thought as he was punched back against the table edge.

"_I know, it's perfect!!"_ kyo shouted in his head.

"_I've got you now you filthy feline. Once I win Tohru will be mine, for me to do as I please."_ Yuki thought.

"_They're fighting over me. This fight must stop."_ Tohru thought.

Yuki threw another punch in Kyo's direction and he jumped over Yuki; at the same time Tohru ran in the middle of the fight. Before she could say a word, kyo right in her back and Yuki snapped around to nail her in just below in her breasts.

It all happened so fast that niether Yuki or Kyo saw or realized what had happened until Tohru fell to the ground with a thud.

They both gasped in horror as they saw her cough up blood.

"_What have I done?" _They both thought.

Yeah, but what do you think will happen next. Please R&R. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright on to chapter 5. This one is really short but I'll make up for it later.

**Chapter 5 Taking care of Tohru**

"Shigure! Call Hatori," Screamed Yuki as he and Kyo guided themselves to where she laid on the floor. Kyo started to move her but decided not to as ahe screamed in pain. Shigure came flying down the flight of steps.

"Why should I..." he left off the last part of his sentence as he saw the two boys huddled over a small little Tohru. He disappeared into the next room and returned with a phone up to his ear.

"What! Do you know what time it is?" Hiro screamed, "nomal people are sleaping." Kyo got up from Tohru's side and snatched the phone from Shigure's hand.

"Stop all this damn playing playing; put Hatori on the phone now, runt!" kyo said with a certain sternness that scared Hiro.

"_Maybe he does care a lot about her,"_ Yuki thought as he rubbed Tohru's soft brown hair.

"What do you want?" Hatori asked blankly.

"Stop all your bull shit. Tohru's hurt and we need you now!" Kyo yelled into the phone.

"Alright I'll be there soon." said Hatori as he hung up the phone.

Tohru's breaths seemed so short and painfull. She started to get feverish as she started to sweat. Her heart seemed to beat fast in her chest. Kyo ran to get a rag to wipe off the sweat off of Tohru's face. Yuki's lavender eyes seemed to grow dark as he watched Tohru suffer. Kyo came back and wiped sweat off of her face and rubbed her cheek so lightly that it was as if she was a delicate flower.

"It'll be okay, you'll be okay." Kyo spoke softly as he rubbed her soft cheek. His red eyes turned orange with worry. Tohru shuttered a shrieking yell of pain as she wrapped her arms around her chest.

Yuki returned and layered the covers over and wrapped them around her body. Shigure sat on a slightly broken chair, ceasing all of his joking as the boys cared for Tohru until Hatori arrived.

"Have you moved her?" hatori asked Yuki and Kyo, while he was searching for his stethoscope.

"Well, I started to but she shuttered in pain." Kyo sighed still rubbing her cheek. Hatori put his stethescope around his neck and up to his ears as he unbuttoned Tohru's shirt. Kyo and yuki averted their eyes slightly, not much.

Hatori put the soft cold metal against Tohru's soft skin then pulled away from her slightly slow.

**Okay how was that. Well anyway I have to stop writing, gotta go to school.See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay the week has been hectic. Thanks for all of the nice reviews. Anyway here is number 6

**Chapter 6 Diagnostics**

"Is she okay?" Yuki asked solemnly.

"Well, her breathing is short and rough," Hatori began, "but I think that she has broken bones. If so we nee to get her to a hospital immediately." he finished.

Hatori moved his hands around Tohru's sides as she screamed in pain.

"Your hurting her!" Kyo yelled as Hatori started to button Tohru's shirt back up.

"You would scream like that too if you were in her place," Shigure said as he left the area to get everyone tea.

"Are there any broken bones?" Yuki asked as his voice broke up.

"Happily no, but her lungs and back underwent a lot of impact so she'll be in pain for a while." Hatori said.

"Why is she so feverish, tell us that mister Know-It-All," Kyo demanded. Hatori looked around then spoke, "Maybe it is because of that burning pot of soup; it is burnt, you can't eat it trust me, I've tried." Then he looked at Yuki.

"Has she been overworking herself?"

"Yeah kind of," Yuki said. Hatori bobbed his head up and down then reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle. Hotori sta Tohru up and said, "Take this pill Tohru and then you can go to bed."

Yuki went to get go get some water; Kyo helped Tohru to sit up properly. As hatori handed Tohru the pill Yuki returned with the cup of water. Tohru took the pill and then laid back down in Kyo's warm, welcoming arms.

"Kyo take her up to her room. Her spine and chest are tender so be careful." Kyo looked down at Tohru who was sprawled out in his arms. He eased her into his arms farther and stood up. Kyo walked up the steps, his footsteps as light as snow on a winter's day. Shigure walked back towards Hatori and Yuki with a tray of tea; he handed it out to everyone. Yuki and hatori looked down at the tea and waited for Kyo.

"Here Shigure, take this bottle of pain killer," Hatori said as he handed Shigure the bottle of pills.

"Give these to Tohru twice a day."

"'Kay." Shigure said slightly smiling. Kyo came back down the steps to sit on the floor, completely silent.

Shigure took a sip of his tea and his faced cringed as he gulped it down.

"Umm, that's good tea," Shigure lied trying to fix a smile on his face. Yuki and Hatori took a gulp then Kyo did as he picked him up a cup. Their eyes began to water as they held the foul contents in thier mouths. Everyone-except Shigure-spat the tea in front of them-poor Kyo-getting splattered by both Yuki and Hatori.

"What's your damn problem! Why in the hell did you spit that stuff out on me!" Kyo hissed as he stood and walked up the stairs up smelling like burnt tea.

"What was that?" Yuki asked.

"Tea," Shigure said bluntly.

"That's not tea, it's POISON!" Yuki screamed.

"You burnt the tea, right?" Hatori asked.

"No, it is impossible to burn tea," Shigure said.

"Well if it isn't possible than you just made it possible, you idiot," Hatori yelled at Shigure. He looked over at Yuki (who wasn't in a good mood) and asked, "How did it happen?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Yuki huffed as he went up stairs. Hatori looked at Shigure as he was trying to get rid of the "poison" that he had created.

"How did it happen?" Hatori asked a little more sternness in his voice, staring directly at Shigure coldly.

" Yuki says, 'I love you', kisses her. Kyo says 'I love you', kisses her. Yuki sees. Yuki kisses her in front of Kyo. They both get mad. They fight Tohru tries to stop the fight. Yuki punches her and Kyo kicks her and well, you know the rest.

"I see," Hatori said as he bobbed his head up and down, looking at his watch.

"It is 1:00 in the morning and I have been here an hour. It is time that I go home and get some much deserved sleep." Hatori said as he stood and walked out to the door, "Don't foget, twice a day." Hatori said as he left out the door.

"See Tohru, you will soon be on your way to recovery." Shigure whispered as he kissed the bottle.

**I hate typing and well I have to type. It sucks. Well here was one of my longer chapters. Don't worry they get longer, much longer. MWAH HA HA HA HA !!!!!!! See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey It's me again. I changed my screen name because my friend and I are doing one together. Soon there will be, Fruits Basket Meets Full Metal or something like that. All that I am going to tell you is that Kyo and Ed get into a lot of fights. Alright on with Chapter 7.You see a side of Kyo you will never ever again see.

**Chapter 7 The Hat**

As Kyo showered, he still thought about Tohru.

"How could I have hurt her? She is our flower but, she means so much to me. Dammit love can be tough, but not tougher than me. My attitude did it again. We owe her so much, but we keep making her suffer."

He turned of the water as a blast of cold rushed him from his front.

"Shit it's cold. Shigure turn on some heat, " Kyo screamed as he dried off and put on some clothes.

Kyo started to walk down the hallway when he passed Shigure's room; his editor blasting him through the phone. He passed Yuki's room.

"Damn rat," he murmured barely above a whisper. Kyo walked to tohru's room; he walked in and sat beside her. He rubbed her hair and kissed her soft cheek as she slowly turned around. Tohru looked up and said, "I guess I got hurt huh?" She started to laugh but ended up groaning in pain.

"Don't push yourself so hard," Kyo said softly as he pushed her bangs away from her face.

Tohru forced a smile on her face as Kyo looked into her deep teal colored eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kyo questioned.

"Nothing," Tohru said bluntly, slightly blushing._ "Why am I blushing?"_ She questioned herself in her head. Tohru buried her head into her pillow trying desperately to shake off the blush and pain, mostly blush.

Kyo looked back down at Tohru with his bright red eyes.

"I know you better than that to know that there is something wrong," he paused and got real close, "You can tell me anything my sweet."

Kyo's choice of words made her blush even more and feel like jello. He knew, she had to cave and say everything.

"Kyo can you tell everyone that I'm sorry?" Tohru whispered. Kyo pulled his head back in a jerky way and said, "sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I didn't finish my chores and I didn't get to finish dinner. I'm pretty sure that you guys are hungry. Plus, tomorrow is school and we have tests and I have work and I have to..." She was cut off by Kyo's massive warm hands plugging her mouth shut.

"You talk too much you know that," kyo whispered . "You don't have to do chores and we can all fix our own dinners, kind a. Don't worry about school, that damn rat can help you catch up. You work way too hard. Maybe next time I'll do your chores."

"You don't have to do that. I am suppose to do my chores, that is the only reason I'm still here."Tohru said slowly drifting.

"There is no changing your mind once it is made up is it? Anyway, I need to learn how to cook and clean.(He knows how to, He just doesn't like to). I promise that I won't mess up."kyo laughed putting a smile on his face.

"Sure. I would love that."Tohru piped. She looked over at Kyo's trusting face and began, "Kyo you are just so trusting and I just wanted you to know that..."and then she broke off and sighed, "Kyo I..." but was stopped by his hand covering her mouth for the second time.

"All about that stuff that went on down stairs, let's just forget it all just for a moment. I have to tell you something about one of your belongings." He looked around the room and eyed a particular item. He left her side as he went and picked up an old, tainted baseball cap.

Kyo tossed the hat in his hands and then asked, "Do you think that this hat means anything to me?" His comforting cat like smile left him.

"No I think not.' Tohru whispered in agitation.

Kyo gave a small chuckle and fiddled with the hat in his hands.

"It would seem that way wouldn't it?" Kyo began, "but this hat means a lot to me."

Tohru's eyes perked open then she exclaimed, "Really! How?!"

Kyo averted his eyes to the ground and spoke in such a soft tone that it was barely audiable, "That use to be my hat."

Tohru gave him a puzzled look, "How can that be? A boy gave me that hat when I was a little girl, unless...Kyo are you that boy?"

Kyo rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment then spat out, "yeah that was me." a small smile appeared on his face.

"Why did you help me?" Tohru asked.

Kyo dropped his hands and the smile easesd into a small grin as he said, "You really know how to kill a moment." He rubbed tohru's head and she stuck her tounge out at him.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked again a little more sternness in her voice.

Kyo rubbed the back of his head again then said, "I guess you reminded me of me, always being laughed and made fun of, kind a isolated.(I isolated myself so that Kaugara wouldn't find me. She'd kill me!)

Tohru looked up at Kyo and then began, "Thanks, but you really didn't..." She was cut off by Kyo's warm lips lightly against hers. When he let go she finished her sentence with a whisper of, "have to."

Kyo got up and walked over to the door, then abruptly stopped, swishing his hair left and right.

"_Wow, I have never noticed how handsome Kyo was. His eyes seem to just sparkle and that hair, oh that hair. I have always just wanted to just run my fingers through it. Sometimes I wish that I could see him...No Tohru bad thought, bad thought."_

"We outcasts have to love and trust each other. I love ya, I just wanted to tell you that." Kyo said as he walked out.

Tohru could hear his steps wander down the hallway and into his room.

With her thoughts of Kyo and the remembrance of the warmth of his lips in mind, Tohru went into a deep slumber.

So how was that for long.Well okay it wasn't that long but this isn't the longest the next one is. Alright please review. See ya!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey!!! Sorry but I have been grounded from the internet(I still am, I'm just sneaking the internet at night) and the idea flow has been slow so... uummm...yeah... whatever my ideas are flow'in again and I wrote chapter 8. YEAH!!!!!!(Ideas are flow'in now, kind of)On to chapter 8!

**Chapter 8:Two Dreams and A Nightmare**

Yuki laid in his bed, completely motionless as he heard Kyo and Tohru together. Why did he feel this jealousy towards Kyo?

Yuki clutched his hands together wishing that Kyo could disappear or die, either one suited him at the moment. He looked around his room and then thought_ "It feels so lonely in here."_ He clutched his sheets and began to silently sob. Each of his tears falling for a different reason.

Yuki longed for someone, someone that he could hold, someone he could love, but the curse got in the way of that. When he found someone who looked past the curse and saw the real him, everyone got in the way .

"I guess everyone longs to be wanted, wants to be needed." He let out a sigh, "I guess everyone wants the same thing, to be loved, to hold the one who loves him." His tears started to grow bigger, "but why does only one girl have to fill all the jobs, the necessities, why does everyone have to love this one girl. I had to lover her"

Now Yuki's tears had grown loud enough for Shigure to hear.

"Yuki are you okay? I can hear you crying. We don't want Tohru coming in here and worrying about you when she needs to worry about herself."

Yuki softened his sobs and was able to spit out a, "yeah, we wouldn't want Tohru to worry."

"Well you should get some sleep, yo do have school tomorrow," Shigure said walking back to his room.

"Yeah," Yuki whispered as he turned over in his bed and closed his eyes. "I had to fall for you," he whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

**Yuki's Dream**

Yuki's eyes abruptly opened as a warm spring wind brushed by him. He looked down at the warm body that he was lying on.

"Good morning sleepy head,"Tohru giggled with a smile on her face.

Yuki raised his head slowly to look at his surroundings.

"Where am I and, and..." he looked at Tohru's bikini , "and what are you wearing?"

Yuki scanned Tohru, his eyes wandered to her breasts.

"Well, to answer your first question, we're on a beach that you brought me to. To answer your second question, I'm wearing a bikini I bought just for this moment."

Tohru's hair blew in the wind and Yuki watched in awe and backed away.

"Where is everyone?" He asked trying his best to keep himself under control.

Tohru crept closer in a seductive sort of way and got close enough to whisper in his ear, "No one else is here," she paused to nibble on his ear a little then began again a little more seductively, "I'm all yours."

"All mine?!" Yuki questioned in amazement as he let Tohru take off his shirt.

"Yeah, all yours," she whispered as she kissed Yuki's neck all the way down to his bellybutton.

"_What the fuck! What the hell is she doing? Well, what ever it is I'm enjoying it."_ Yuki thought, then paused as Tohru took off her own bikini top.

Yuki went bug-eyed as Tohru whispered so seductively it wasn't funny, "You know you want it," She began then took off her bikini bottom, " Come get it"

Now Yuki had given in to his manly desires and jumped on top of Tohru. (You know what happens. I'm not going into details)

**End Dream**

Yuki awoke sweating and panting like he had just run a marathon in the blazing sun. He looked around at his empty room.

He let out a light sigh and whispered, "It was only a dream. Maybe if I splash some water in my face then maybe I'll snap back into reality."

Yuki stepped out across the cold floor and made his way across the cold floor. He slid open his door and tipped down the hallway past Tohru's room. He stopped and peered in; he looked at her silently slumbering in her bed.

"I can't believe I dreamed that way about you," he whispered. It seemed as if she reacted to what he said when her smile turned into a frown.

"I am sorry," he whispered then walked the rest of the way to the batroom. He walked in and let the cool water run in the sink. He stuck his hands in, for a moment the cool water stung at his hands, and brought it up to his face and splashed.

"I'm okay," he whispered looking at his reflection in the mirror, "I think."

Yuki wiped of the water and slowly walked back to his room. He laid on his bed and looked to the ground, tears once again falling, not caring if anyone came or not, now for a reason he couldn't explain. His eyes stung from his salty tears; he laid his head in his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

**Yuki's Dream**

Yuki awoke and he was standing, holding Tohru's soft hand. He looked around the small, blank, condensed room. He looked over at Tohru who was screaming in pain. She squeezed his hand so tight that Yuki kind of winced. He looked down at his hands that were covered with gloves and his clothes that were covered with a blue suit; his head and mouth had plastic over them.

He looked back over at Tohru who had tears streaming down her face. Her brown hair was soaked at the root from sweat, from the pain and from the anxiety.

Yuki bent down next to the bed and rubbed Tohru's soaked hair and asked in a soft tone, "Tohru what are we doing here?"

Tohru fixed a smile on her face and in between grunts came the words, "Your going to be a dad."

Yuki's lavender eyes grew blurry with tears of joy and whispered, "I'm going to be a dad?" Tohru fixed a smile and said, "yes," barely audiable.

Two doctors appeared in the room saying, "Are you ready? If you are I'm gonna need you to push."

Yuki grabbed her hands, gave her a warm smile and mouthed the words, "I'm so proud of you."

"Are you the father?"someone hurridly asked.

"Yes," Yuki said happily.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to stand here and hold her hand," She moved Yuki over a little.

"Show time!" screamed one of the surgeons, "Okay. I'm going to need you to huff huff push, huff huff push. Okay?"Tohru did just as instructed and Yuki squeezed her hand and or gave her a smile for reasurement.

About ten minutes passed by and the surgeon then said, "One more good push and there will be another child in this world,"

"Okay," Tohru said in tears and pain. She gave one good push and then a little baby came pushing out. Yuki's eyes grew wide as he looked at the baby then at Tohru.

Tohru's teal eyes filled with more tears when she heard the baby's cry.

"It's a girl!" one of the surgeons screamed with joy; then they asked Tohru, "What will you name her?" as they cut the biblical cord.

"Skye Kanden Sohma." Tohru said relieved that some of the pain was over.

The docter smiled then asked, " Do you want to hold the baby?" as she handed Skye to Yuki.

Yuki happily took his baby into his arms, crying salty, sweet tears of joy, but as soon as the baby hit his chest she turned into a little orange tabby. (I know that this sort of thing doesn't really happen but it is a dream, anything can happen.)

**End Dream**

Yuki jolted up sweating more than before and panting like there was no tomorrow. His heart seemed to be beating the speed of one-hundred thumps a second. He looked over at his clock and it only read 4:30 A.M.

"What is going on with me, these, these dreams seem so real." Yuki shuttered shivering. He laid his head back down and clutched his sheets and watched the clock.

"I can't dream if I don't go to sleep," He laid on his bed scared of himself, his dreams anyway.

The clocks movements were scarce, and time passed by slowly. Yuki's eyes gently rested, closed shut and he began to dream again.

**Yuki's Nightmare**

Yuki was in a small dark room that was somewhat moonlit through a window. The room gave off such an ominous feeling that it would even send the toughest person on earth a chill up your spine.

Yuki was standing in the room for what it seemed like a long time because his arms and legs ached tremendously.

"What am I doing here and..." he paused then he rubbed his hands together felling a thick gooey liquid, "and what is this on me hands."(He can't see but you will find out what it is in a moment) He raised one hand to his nose so that he could sniff it; he did and it smelled nasty. He bent down and felt the same liquid on the floor.

"Yuki? Where are you?" yelled Tohru from a distance.

"In here," He screamed,

Tohru started running in his direction and Yuki stood erect as she came running in the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" She asked when she walked over to the light switch; she turned it on. Tohru turned back around to only fun out again crying and screaming, "How could you?!"

"How could I wha..." he started as he looked around to see a little orange tabby, covered in blood, dead. His eyes grew wide as he looked down at his hands again to find that they to were to covered in same blood. (No matter young or old the rat will always hate the cat. They would always have the thirst of blood, to kill.)

**End Nightmare**

Yuki's eyes opened to reveal Tohru looking down at him, rubbing his hair.

How was that. Told you that I would make up for Chapter 5 later. Well I kind of had a problem. I just couldn't stop writing so it got to long and off subject. So I decided to put the ending of this chapter in the next part, just to short'in it a bit. Well I guess it is evident that I can write long chapters it just takes me a millenium. Okay I am talking to much. Alright bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I don't think that I'm grounded but here is my new chapter. Oh and for all yall who sent me reviews sayin that it was yuki's hat. Sorry I didn't know. It looked like Kyo to me so, uumm okay well I can't change it so well DEAL WITH IT!!!! Just kidding about the just kidding part but I mean it I cant change what has already been written. So anyway I don't think that I'm grounded anymore , or maybe it is just because I got friends over. I don't care but here is Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Ambush**

"Are you okay? I could hear you screaming so I came in here to check on you."

Yuki shot straight up, sweating again.

"Yeah I'm fine. You shouldn't be in here coaxing me." He said as he found himself cuffing his hand around her chin but stopped himself.

Yuki pushed Tohru's hand away and began to weakly cry.

"What's wrong? You can tell me." Tohru said grunting a little bit from the pain in her back.

"I don't want to talk about it," he sighed, then he looked at Tohru wiping his eyes dry.

"Okay but I want you to feel better so tell someone please. When you get stuff off your chest than you feel better." She smiled at him and he said, "Alright. I'll tell someone if you go and lay down. I do have to get ready for school."

"Okay," she said gently.

Yuki stood up, turned and started to pick Tohru up.

"No don't carry me. I can and will walk." Tohru said squirming to the best of her abilities.

"I thought that you were hurt, you seem fine to me."

"Yeah, well I think that a good nights sleep does the trick." Tohru giggled as they walked out Yuki's room, together, hand in hand. (Of course Tohru didn't notice.)

**Downstairs**

Kyo was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels, thinking about last night. Was that as close as they were going to get? Damn, he hated the curse when it came to Tohru. Why did it have to be the way it was? He rubbed the back of his head then stretched out on the couch. He raised his head when he heard the shower start.

"I guess the damn rat is up," he mumbled under his breath.

Kyo's nose picked up a burnt smell coming from the kitchen. He turned his head in that direction and saw Shigure moving around and saw Shigure moving around in circles over the stove, his kimo stained from the food.

Kyo jumped up and ran in the kitchen.

"Help," Shigure gulped with his hands in bis hair.

The thick black smoke was rising. Kyo screamed, "You damn baka dog," as he hurridly opened all the windows. He ran to the stove and turned everything off while fanning the smoke out the room.

Once Kyo had gotten everything under control Shigure piped, "I thought that I could make breakfast." Shigure gave a nervous chuckle and Kyo blasted, "What?! You tryed to make breakfast. You don't even know how to work a microwave so why how would you think that you would know how to cook?!"

"I thought that I should try since Tohru is in bed."

Kyo clenched his fists together and walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a big pan.

"Uuhh... what are you going to do with that pan?" Shigure asked nervously, starting to edge out the door. Kyo was edging towards Shigure, his eyes changing color.

"Uuhh... uumm... sorry?" Shigure piped.

"KILL THE DOG!" Kyo screamed as he charged towards Shigure, who had already slipped through the door.

"Come back here 'scardy dog'." Kyo yelled swinging the pan around like a mad man.

"Wait a minute. I thought that the phrase was 'scardy cat'?"

"KILL THE DOG!"

"Yuki call Hatori! Call the FBI! Call someone! HELP ME!"

They had successfully run around the house until Kyo ran into an unusually small, delicate object, Tohru.

"Oh. I'm sorry but I just came to find out what Shigure was screaming about but now I can see," She started to giggle and then fell backward just in time to see Yuki looking down at her and Kyo.

"What's wrong with Shigure? He keeps screaming, 'Demon Cat'"

Kyo stood erect and looked at Yuki completely flabbergasted.

"Did you guys not smell the smoke?" Kyo yelled.

Yuki helped Tohru up, scratched his head and then spoke in a calm manner, "No. What? Did Shigure burn something trying to cook?"

Kyo took the pan and hit himself with it and fell backwards.

"I'll take that as a 'yes" yuki laughed hysterically.

Tohru giggled and bent down to hug Kyo so she could take him inside.

"Yuki grab his clothes please," Tohru said as she scratched Kyo behind his ear.

One of Kyo's eyes opened but rested shut as he felt the warmth of Tohru's presence around him. He purred , silently, thinking, "Is this what it felt like to be held by someone?"

Kyo's felling wasn't just someone, it was just Tohru, nobody else. Defiantly not anyone, he didn't fell this way with Kagura. Actually, he didn't feel anything but pain, lots and lots of pain.

Yuki noticed that Kyo's eye opened, but he didn't say anything. Even if he didn't want to, he understood what Kyo wanted, because he wanted it to. He longed for it. He yerned for it. He needed it. This feeling he was looking for, the feeling everyone looked for, was so out of reach. It seemed that when ever he was close enough to touch it something unknown would drive it farther away. Why?

When Yuki looked at Tohru, when anyone really looked at her, looked beyond her glistening eyes, beyond the smile, the laugh, you saw pain. The kind of pain that would make someone cry for days on end, but she doesn't. She doesn't cry, even though she wants to She keeps her true feelings locked up so tight, so far down that not even she can open or reach them. She harbors the kind of pain that makes you want to hold, want to hug her, so tight, but he can't, none of them can, even though they want to so badly.

As they walked back into the livingroom, Tohru sat Kyo on the couch and she walked up stairs, exhausted, even though she doesn't notice it.

Kyo changed back as soon as Tohru's room door shut. Yuki quikly gave him back his clothes without fuss, turned and walked out, grabbing his book bag, Kyo following closely behind.

Yuki walked, silently walked through the forest and up the road, a single tear dropping from his eyes.

So how about this chapter. Hey guess what I figured out how to make my chapters longer. I have to write at the least 6 pages then when it is typed it is at least 3 pages. Okay the next one is coming soon. But I have to say one more thing than I promise I'll stop talking but if you like the Yuki fan club than you'll like the next Chapter!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright it is me again and I am really tired but I will type this last chapter for you all. Okay I am going to try to at least get 3 chapters to yall through the week. But here is Chapter 10!

**Chapter 10**

When the school was in sight Yuki dried his eyes and returned to normal, physically not mentally. They walked to the to the school, and slipped in through the door, to find Uo and Hanajima laying against the lockers.

"What up," Uo eclaimed searching around him trying to find Tohru.

"Yes, good morning," Hanajima calmly spoke with very little emotion.

"Where in the hell is Tohru?" Uo asked pushing Yuki aside and walked up to Kyo.

"She's not here yankee," Kyo said a little edge in his voice.

"I can see that idiot," Uo announced a little annoyed. Kyo started to tense up and before any more moves or words were made Yuki piped up, "Tohru got hurt. And before you ask she has already seen a doctor . He said for her to stay in bed a couple of weeks."

"Umm... then could it be possible for us to come visit her today?" Hanajima said calmly.

"Huh? Yeah sure anytime. I bet she would love to see you. Drop by anytime." Yuki piped just before his arm grabbed by one of the yuki fan club members.

"Yuki-san can you take me to class," she asked kindly and sweetly.

Yuki looked into her misty blue eyes and could see that she only wanted to be around him, or something like that.

"Yeah sure, I'll walk you to class," Yuki said quietly.

"_These girls just don't know when to quit. It's pathetic."_

They started to walk down the hall when three other girls asked Yuki to walk them to class.

"No, I asked him first," screeched the girl who was holding Yuki's hand.

"Yeah, well the first is the worst and **I'm** the best."

"Yeah right you bitch," came another girl that appeared from behind Yuki.

"Bitch?!You calling me a bitch! You're the bitch! Have you ever looked in a mirror or do not have one."

"I don't need a mirror to tell me how beautiful I look."

"Yeah well at least my hair is silky smooth," said another girl then she looked at Yuki, her bright green eyes shining, "Yuki?"

"Huh," he shuttered unexpectedly.

"Do you think my hair is silky smooth. Huh? Fell it."

"Uuhh okay." Yuki shuttered in awe as he slowly rubbed the back of her hair. Her hair felt like smooth freshly woven silk underneath his hand.

"_Why am I doing this? I can't do this? This, this action could make me seem like... oh I don't know. This could hurt Tohru, that I do know."_ Yuki thought as he jerked his hand down from her hair and sighed.

"Yes. Your hair is silky smoothed." he mumbled under his breath.

The three other girls' blood started to boil as the other one shook her jet black hair, kind of taunting for Yuki, infront of the other girls.

"WHAT KIND OF STUNT ARE YOU PULLING?!"

"I'm not pulling any stunt. All I asked was is my hair silky smoothed," she paused as she rubbed and sniffed her hair then spoke in a soft tone, "and he said yes."

"That is because the prince never says no to a girl. He is polite and that is one of his many good traits."

"No you are just mad because I'm beautiful and you look like your head was just raised out of you ass."

"That's it bitch," on girl screamed as she threw a slap.

No one saw what happened but Yuki felt a blistering, sting run across his face. All the girls' faces showed shock as Yuki raised his a hand up to where to pain was.

"Oh my gosh! Someone get the nurse," screeched one of the girls.

"Nnnooo, iitt's fine. It is just a little bruise. I'll be fine."

"No it is more than a bruise, that girl dented your perfect face." She sceramed. The girls looked at each other then started throwing slaps in all directions.

"This is all your damn fault!" screeched one of the girls.

"What?! You were the one who slapped him!"

"I wouldn't have slapped him if she hadn't moved!"

"Beside the point Bitch," cried another girl as she took one of the girls by her long black hair.

While the fighting was going on Yuki had slipped by the fight unnoticed. Once he had gone far enough down the hall he stopped and rubbed his face when someone jumped on his back, knocking him down.

"Momiji, get off of Yuki, he isn't a horse," Haru spoke as he followed behind Momiji with his hands in his pockets.

"Is Tohru-kun okay? Is she? Is she? Is she?" Momiji questioned as Haru pulled him off of Yuki by the back of his shirt.

Yuki gave Haru a puzzled look and Haru said, "Hatori told us." then he paused and looked at Yuki's face that was red on one side, "What happened to your face?"

"I was caught in the middle of one of my fan club's cat fights."

"I guess it hurts to be popular." Haru joked.

Momiji ran around Yuki repeating, "Is Tohru okay?"

Yuki stood up and stopped him, he was starting to get dizzy because of him running in circles.

"She's fine. She has to stay in bed though. You can come to visit if you like." Yuki said.

"If it wasn't for Tohru I wouldn't come over if there wasn't a guarantee of edible food.'

"Yeah! We are going to go see Tor-Tor! Yeah! We are going to go see Tor-Tor! Yeah!" screamed Momiji.

"We also better get to class," Yuki reminded.

"Yeah, I guess. We better not be late, come on Hyper Bunny Boy," Haru sighed as he pulled Momiji in the classes dirction.

When they walked in, the teacher(I can't remember her name so please if you know tell me) greeted, "Hey, welcome to your 2nd week of your last year at high school."

"_This classroom doesn't seem so welcome without you,"_ Yuki thought as he looked over Kyo's shoulder to the empty desk sitting next to him.

Okay how was that chapter? Good right but I have a problem. I don't know what to write next. So R&R and then give me some ideas for the next chapter. Oh and there is one more thing I will tell you is There will be 44 written chapters so I need those ideas from yall. And I got a long way left to go but I need your help. (Sorry if I sound completely cheesey. It is late and I'm tired.)


	11. Chapter 11

Hey finally it is the weekend and I can get on the internet as much as I want. Well thanks to all of the people who R&Red. Special thanks to Calsarose4ever. (Sorry if I spelled your pen name wrong.) For giving me an idea for my next chappie. You are awesome. Well guess what I had a lot of brain blasts (What me and Lauren call it when we get an idea) but for different chapters , later chapters anyway. I'll give you a preview at the end. Major spoilers for **MY** story so if you don't want to know than don't read it.(I'm still writing them anyway.) Well alright on with chapter 11.

**Chapter 11:teacher understanding**

Tohru was down stairs staring and observing the damage that was done.

"Note to self: Don't **EVER** let Shigure cook," Tohru thought.

She walked over to the stove with the burnt pots and pans. She rubbed the back of her head then picked up a nearby sponge.

"This is a lot of damage, better get to work before.." her words were broken off by Shigure coming out of the hall closet.

"I'm caught," Tohru sighed. _"I forgot that he was in there,"_ Tohru thought. (Remember in Ch.9, not so long ago. I forgot to tell where Shigure went so now I will tell you. He was in the closet.)

"What are you doing flower?" Shigure asked.

"Tohru shot straight up and hid the sponge behind her back.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." She said laughing nervously. She tried to quickly put the sponge back on the counter but dropped it because it missed the edge.

"Oh I see. Flower you can't push yourself all the time," He sighed as he walked close to Tohru and took her hand.

"I know, but I'm suppose to clean. That is one of the reasons why I live here."

"That use to be a reason, now you're like family." he laughed as he rubbed the top of her heaad.

"Yeah I guess but what about the kitchen?"

"Uhhh...we can talk about that later." He laughed._ "Usually I'm the one always saying, 'Don't break my house" but for once I'm the one who blew it up."_ Shigure thought as he stared at the burnt pots and pans on the stove.

"Now, I want you to go lie down. I'll go make you.." he paused than corrected himself as Tohru gave him a quizzical look, "I'll call up for some food than bring it to you as soon as it arrives."

"Okay," Tohru sighed.

They walked up the steps, down the hall and into Tohru's room.

"Now I want you to stay in bed and I'll bring you the food as soon as it comes." Shigure said. _"Plus I don't want Kyo or Yuki killing me,"_ Shigure thought as he began to leave the room.

"Oh and one more thing, if you need anything than just yell."

"Alright thank you so much Shigure," Tohru said.

"Don't thank me, you're family and that is what families do right?"

"Yeah I guess so. I've just forgotten what it is like to have a real family," she spoke in a soft tone that wrapped and rung around the room.

"Well, you have a family now and no one will ever change that. You remember that."

"I will, I promise," she whispered as Shigure left the room.

Tohru turned over in her bed thinking, "I wander what the boys are doing right now"

**At School**

"Little miss happy happy sunshine isn't here today. I wander what happened to her?" joked Kei as he jabbed a pencil eraser into Haru's side as he passed by.

Kei was haru's closest friend and he wasn't to bad looking. He had a masculine body with thick, dark dengy blue hair: he had the eyes to match. (If you have ever watched Yu-Gi-Oh, I am trying to describe Peco or who ever the guy who was obsessed with the ocean was. You know the one who lost his dad at sea and still searching for him. Yeah that one.) He was second in line to being the cutest after Yuki.

Haru reached back and tried to throw a punch at him as he spoke, "She got hurt and I don't want you talking like that about her."

"Oh, I see. You don't want me talking about her because you like her, huh?" Kei joked as he avoided haru's punch.

Haru snapped around so that Kei couldn't see the instant blush that ran across his face.

Yuki noticed Haru blushing and he wanted to know what he was blushing about. He kind of leaned in a little on their conversation.

"So it is true, you do like that girl," Kei whispered still teasing.

The blush on Haru's face grew redder as he whispered, "That girl has a name and it's Tohru."

Yuki's eyes widened at the remark and he started to grow tense._ "What?! Why does..how does... Why does Haru have to love her too!"_ Yuki thought.

"So you're touchy on the subject huh."

"No, She doesn't even know that I like her, yet."

"What are you planning to do?" Kei asked.

"See, I'm going to move in, in a couple of weeks. I'm bringing Momiji and Kagura along too, just so that it doesn't seem that awkward."

"Awe so you plan on stealing her heart by getting close to her."

"Exactly."

"Don't go having children now."

"Shut up idiot."

Hearing this, the rest of the day seemed to pass by really slow. He couldn't keep his mind on anything and kept thinking about different things. He kept thinking about Haru. He thought that maybe if his plan worked he could steal Tohru away from him. He had to get to her first.

When the final bell rang, Yuki hung back after school to talk to the teacher, Maya Satsuki, (I preder to call her sensei so that is what I'll call her), unsure of what to do.

"Mr. Sohma you do realize that the bell rang? You can go home." talked sensei while walking towards him.

Yuki kind of grasped at the air then spoke, "I know."

"Then why are you still here?" she questioned with a quizzical look on her face.

"I need some advice if you don't mind," Yuki said in a solemn manner.

"Sure I guess." said Sensei (I am going to use sensei from now on because it is easier than her real name.) as she sat down in a desk next to him.

Yuki averted his gaze so that sensei couldn't see his face, so full of uncertainty and worry. Even though Yuki tried not to let her see she still could see the seriousness in his expressions.

"What do you do when you love a girl but you don't know how to tell her so that she would really understand?"

A little baffled by the question, she finally said, "A girl around this age probably wants to be showed you love rather than told."

Yuki turned his head a little confused, "Really? Why?"

She gave a little chuckle half expecting the answer he gave, then said, "I don't know why. It just seems that they're more fragile at this age. I could tell you more if only you would tell me which girl we are talking about."

Yuki averted his gaze again then whispered, "Tohru Honda."

She wasn't too surprised at his answer since it was obvious that he truly cared for her.

"I figured, but what is the **real** problem. It seems that you are holding back on your explanations. You want my help but you really don't want my help."

She bent her head a tad bit just so that she could see a glimpse of his shimmering purple eyes.

Yuki answered in fragments that came out a little shaky, "Nnnn..no. I do want your help," he paused as he gulped down spit, "I've just never shared my problems with anything before."

Sensei jerked her head back up in amazement.

"You don't share your feelings with anyone?"

"No, I do, only with Handa-san but I can't find the heart to tell her something hurtful, but I promised her to tell someone and I'm not tight with my family. I had no one else to talk to so I came to talk to you."

"Oh, I'm glad that you came to me so, what is your **real** problem?"

"Remember when I told you that I loved Honda-san? Well I'm not the only one."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love her, Kyo loves her and Haru loves her but he doesn't know that I know. He wants to get closer to her and I don't want him to." he paused and grasped at the air again then spoke, "I don't know how to react. I don't know how Tohru's going to react. Tohru is just so loving that she would try anything to make everyone happy but she can't satisfy everyone, even thogh she can let any of us go but, but none of us can let her go."

"Uuummm...I see. You do have yourself in a predicament. The only thing I can say is I hope that everything pans out and which ever one of you get her will be very lucky. She is a true treasure to have."

"I know, that is why I want to make her mine but I'm afraid to."

"Why?" she questioned.

"I had this dream where Tohru and I were on this beach and I got a craving to hold her, to touch her in ways that I shouldn't."

"So you had sex on the beach," she said in a blunt tone.

"Yes in a way but remember it was only in a dream, but when I started to get really carried away I woke up. I went back to sleep then dreamed again, this time I was in a hospital with her. I was a dad and I was happy."

"That's good so then why are you so upset?"

"Because of what happened next. When Skye finally arrived..." he was cut off by a quick question.

"Skye?!Who is Skye?"

"The baby. Skye Kanden Sohma was the name Tohru gave her."

"Oh...okay now you can continue."

"Well when I held Skye close to me she turned into a little orange tabby in front of me. Then I woke up."

"That is a little bizarre but nothing to get upset about."

"That wasn't what I'm scared about."

"Then what are you so freaked out about?"

"When I went back to sleep I had a nightmare. It was, I killed. I killed my child. It seemed like before I was really me I enjoyed the feel of blood, the feel of being cruel. But when I was me, my real me I was in the dark, I was scared. Tohru walked in and then she ran out horrified and was screaming, 'How could you?!' For the first time in my life with her, she never wanted to see," he said then a single tear dropped from his right eye as he whispered, "I never want to feel that from her. If she was ever taken from me than I wouldn't have a reason to live. I need her."

Sensei got close to Yuki and rubbed the top of his head when she saw him start to shiver.

"Tohru isn't going anywhere. Oh and there is one other piece of advice, don't push it. If she is willing to come to you than she will and if she isn't then she won't. Just relax and let love unfold before you even if it isn't unfolding in your direction."

"I don't like those odds."

"Well of course not but that is how life is. You just gotta deal. Did any of this talk help?"

Yuki turned his head and looked up at sensei with a weak smile.

"Thanks," Yuki stood up and walked towards the door leaving sensei by the desk.

"You're welcome. You can talk to me anytime."

Yuki nodded as he stepped out the door.

The walk home wasn't really that bad. He was glad that he was in a better mood, but there wasn't anyone to talk to. There wasn't a Kyo to talk to, he actually enjoyed their fights and quarrels.

Yuki walked along the dirt path kicking up dirt and rocks as he thought about what they talked about. He was determined to change. He would, he would wait and let everything pan out. It wasn't like she was his or anything, he could and would relax. Like sensei said, "If she is willing to come to you than she will and if she isn't than she won't."

At the edge of the forest, Yuki could see a figure of a car sitting in front of Shigure's house.

"I forgot. The visit!" Yuki shouted as he ran towards the house.

When he walked in the house and entered into the doors to his surprise, his worse nightmare. Tohru was sitting on the couch with Haru's hand wrapped around her.

Yeah! This one was my officially longest chapter. I am so happy! Oh her is a preview. I think that it is going to be in chapter... Uhhhhh... I don't know but here it is. In a previous chapter before this part the guys even yuki chase Tohru away saying that she doesn't belong with cursed people. They try to convince her to get her memory erased but she refuses and runs off.

Momiji walked into Kyo and his room and sat next to Kyo on his bunk. The room was dark and full of tension. The whole family couldn't bare to come out of their rooms after Tohru ran off. Occasionally, Momiji could hear Kyo cry at night.

"Kyo," Momiji began his voice very quite and sad.

"What." Kyo said a little irritated, upset and plainly and completely ready to break down.

"Is Tohru ever coming back?"

Those words seemed so thunderous and damaging. It reminded him too much of the very day she ran off. He couldn't forget the fear in her eyes. He couldn't forget the tears that she left on the cold floor that hadn't been traveled since the day that she left. These words hurt him too much to speak kindly, they ripped through him violently.

He spun around to see Momiji's face. It was soggy wet looking from his tears and his eyes blood shot red.

"She is never coming back! I don't want her back! We don't need her! We never did!" Kyo screamed while holding on tightly to Momiji's shoulders.

"What do you mean she isn't coming back? Of course she is coming back. You don't know what you are saying!" He said as he cried harder.

"No! She is never coming back I don't want her back! She doesn't belong her. She is just an idiot girl whom I wished would just stay away."

Momiji slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red spot on the left side.

"Stop it just stop it! You don't know what you are talking about! She is coming back!" Momiji yelled.

Kyo returned Momiji's slap and the yelled, "She isn't coming back! She doesn't belong here!"

This action and those words sent rage throughout Momiji's body, which caused him to punch Kyo and then knock him on the floor.

"She does belong, We are the ones that don't belong and the ones who aren't accepted, but she accepted us. She is the only on e who has ever shone us love, acceptance but instead of showing it back to her all you do is hurt her ad make her run off!" Now he stared directly at kyo his big brown eyes showing contained anger, "Kyo, she has told me many times that she loves you, really loves you but.. I don't think that you deserve her."

Momiji got up and walked over kyo heading towards the door. Just before he exited the room he added the words, "You got your wish, she is gone foe ever."

YEAH!!!!!!!! A good part right? Well if you like this and don't mind me doing these every so often than tell me. Tell me if you like my preview idea or not. Oh yeah, How do you find my story if you are just you know browzing. Well okay Bye!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

I'm SO sorry if it has taken me a long time to write some more but school has been tough and now my grades dropped from high A's to low A's so my mom says that I can't write on school days. My mom is insane. She even said that I can't talk to anyone on the phone on school days either. It sucks ass. But hey I am going to get through it. If I have to type at night than I will but today I'm typing on the weekday but there is no school so I get to type without getting in trouble. YAY!!! Well anyway enough with my personal problems and On with the chapter 12.

**Chapter 12**

"Yuki, your home!" Momiji shouted as he ran and squeezed Yuki tight. He let go of him and then piped to Hatori, "Can we tell them now? Can we tell them now? Please? Please? Please tell me can tell them now!"

Momiji eyes bounced around with him full with joy and eagerness. Yuki just stood there gawking at Haru and Tohru. He straightened up as Sensei's words ran through his head

**Flash back**

_Sensei got close to Yuki and rubbed the top of his head when she saw him start to shiver._

"_Tohru isn't going anywhere. Oh and there is one other piece of advice, don't push it. If she is willing to come to you than she will and if she isn't then she won't. Just relax and let love unfold before you even if it isn't unfolding in your direction."_

"_I don't like those odds."_

"_Well of course not but that is how life is._ _You just gotta deal. Did any of this talk help?"_

_Yuki turned his head and looked up at sensei with a weak smile._

"_Thanks," Yuki stood up and walked towards the door leaving sensei by the desk._

"_You're welcome. You can talk to me anytime."_

_Yuki nodded as he stepped out the door._

_The walk home wasn't really that bad. He was glad that he was in a better mood, but there wasn't anyone to talk to. There wasn't a Kyo to talk to, he actually enjoyed their fights and quarrels._

_Yuki walked along the dirt path kicking up dirt and rocks as he thought about what they talked about. He was determined to change. He would, he would wait and let everything pan out. It wasn't like she was his or anything, he could and would relax. Like sensei said, "If she is willing to come to you than she will and if she isn't than she won't."_

**End Flashback (The flash back was as quick as a split second.)**

"We'll tell them in a minute. Let Yuki sit down first at least," Hatori said with little expression in his voice.

"Is that my darling little brother!" Ayame yelled from the kitchen. He walked out with Shigure by his side and then threw his hands over Yuki's shoulders.

"I thought that you were never coming home." Ayame cried.

Yuki quickly knocked him in the head so that he could loosen his grip.

"Get off!" Yuki yelled a little annoyed already and he wasn't even home for 4 minutes as he moved away from his brother.

"But Yuki,"

"But Yuki nothing. Stay away from me."Yuki said as he sat on the couch next to Tohru.

Haru removed his hand and placed it in his pocket.

"Welcome home yuki. Where were you because I was starting to get worried?"

"Yeah sissy was getting really worried about you. She almost went looking for you." Kisa pipped while sitting on Tohru's lap.

"We had to hold down the pin-head so that she wouldn't go looking for you." hiro said a little annoyed.

Kisa picked up Hiro's hand and gave it a squeeze, well just enough to make him blush slightly.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda but I just stayed after school to talk to the sensei about some stuff. Sorry that I worried you. I promise not to do it again."

"It's okay, I'm just glad that you are home and everything is alright."

"Well, now that almost everyone is here, more or less," Hatori began as he eyed Shigure and Ayame acting like children, like always, "we can NOW tell them the news."

"YEAH!" Momiji yelled as he bounced up and down.

Haru stood up off the couch and Then spoke, "We are going to move in here."

"You are?!" Tohru said a special gleam in her eyes, "I can't believe it! When are you moving in?! How long will you be staying here?!"

"We're moving in in a couple of weeks or when ever Hatori says that you are better." Haru said.

Shigure started to pay attention after Haru said that they were moving in. "Who all is moving in?"

"I'm moving in," Momiji began, "Haru and Kagura are moving in too. I can't wait, so get better faster!"

"I am better, but they don't believe me." Tohru said.

"Well I think that this enough visiting for a day. Tohru needs to get her rest. Let's go." Hatori said as he stood up and headed towards the door.

Kisa got off of Tohru's lap and gave her a short hug then pulled Hiro along with her as she went out the door.

"Bye-Bye sissy, see you later." Kisa said.

Haru walked over to Tohru and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and then whispered, "I can't wait till I move in." and then left out the door.

Yuki witnessed this action and it took everything in him just to stay cool and not to make a big deal of it all. He had to keep a straight face and not let it bother him. After all he did say that he was going to change. He just didn't think that it would be so sudden. After all she wasn't his and if she is wandering in Haru's direction then he would be fine with it, I think.

Ayame hugged Shigure than walked over to Tohru and gave her a sweet kiss on the side of her cheek and then gave Yuki a hug and then cried, "I'll miss you my little brother, until then..." He was cut off bye Yuki whacking him in the head and saying, "Get off of me you drama King."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Ayame asked kind of whinny.

"Get OUT!!!!" Yuki yelled.

"Okay I'm leaving farewell," he said as he exited in a rather dramatic fashion.

Momiji bounced up and down and then gave Tohru a peck on the cheek and then bounced out of the door.

When everyone was gone Tohru wandered up to her room completely tired and fell on her bed.

"I can't wait" She thought while yuki thought the exact opposite.

**OK Bad chapter but hey. The next one's will be better. I hope. Actually I have no clue where my story is going so well I hope that you enjoy it. Oh and there are some other things that I would like to type. I'm sorry If some things seem to not go by the manga but I am making the story my own so if something doesn't make sense just go with it please. And please remember I'm only 12, not perfect. Oh and just one more thing, do you know when Tohru's birthday is and when is her mother's birthday. If you could tell me I would be forever grateful. Okay now I'll just stop talking.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hey it's me again. I know that the last chapter was bad but I hope that this one will be a better chapter, so on with the chapter.

**Chapter 13**

Two weeks had gone by and it was finally time for Haru, Momiji, and Kagura to move in.

Tohru woke up extra early since she was so excited. She wasn't going to be the only girl anymore. There was going to finally be another girl that she could talk girl stuff with. She sat on her bed pondering on when they should arrive. She couldn't wait.

Tohru got out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, took a shower, then went downstairs. She sat on the couch without moving , worried that she would wake anyone up.

Tohru let out an "eep" when she heard a sudden thump on the roof. She quickly stood up and walked out of the house. The sun moon wasn't quite gone yet and the sun was about to come up. The air was sweet with the scent of fresh dew and the air was cool and crisp.

Tohru peeped out over the top of the ladder and watched in silence. She watched Kyo be a Kyo that she rarely ever sees. She watched him act like a teen or a kid, but then something happened. He fell down or broke down and started to cry softly. It was barely audible, but Tohru could see small tears run out of his eyes.

Tohru watched and couldn't help but scurry the rest of the way up the latter and onto the roof just to comfort him.

When Tohru's arms were around him he quickly tried to regain his toughness and then spoke as he wiped his eyes, "Tohru, what are you doing up?"

"I was just so excited that I couldn't sleep. What are you doing up here?" Tohru whispered as she desperately tried to look into Kyo's eyes. "Kyo, what's wrong?"

Kyo kind of looked up at Tohru and felt more ears and tried to hold them back but they fell anyway. He felt emotional about things he never felt emotional about. All of a sudden He felt a pain that he hadn't felt since he was younger. He suddenly felt like he was sad about his...mom.

Today was the anniversary of her death. Today was the most painful of all times for him. Memories of that day kept coming to mind. Akito, Akito it was all his fault. It was all the bastard's fault. He made his mom kill herself. He did, and then blamed it all on him. Why? Why did it hurt so much now. Why did it have to hurt when he didn't have anyone there. Wait, he did, but it didn't feel like it.

Right now Kyo wanted to hold Tohru but all he could do was grab on to her, fall and cry in her lap. She was the only thing that kept him here. That kept him tied to Earth. He wanted to kill himself, just because of Akito. It was all the damn bastard's fault.

"It's not my fault!" Kyo screamed.

Tohru tucked back a strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned forward to rub his head gently.

"What's not your fault?"

"I didn't kill her!"

"You didn't kill who!"

"I didn't kill my mom! Everyone says I did but I didn't!"

"Kyo of course you didn't kill your mom. Why would you think something like that?"

"Akito, Akito.." he began clenching his fists.

"Akito? What did Akito do?"

"He said that I made my mom kill herseslf. He said that me being her son was just to much for so she killed herself. Akito blames me. I didn't do it! I didn't kill my mom!"

Kyo busted out in more tears. There was nothing that Tohru could say to comfort him but she rubbed his cheek. It was soggy wet with salty tears and all she could do was say, "What do you want me to do?"

Kyo looked up at her, his red eyes orange from all the tears, and said, "Stay with me for ever."

Tohru couldn't help but let tears come to her eyes as well. She knew what he felt like, it hurt. It hurt more than anything in the world, to loose a parent. It can hurt you or scar you. Kyo must have been scared a long time but just now finding the wound. Why was it so hard to find? What made him find it all of a sudden?

All Tohru could do was sit on the roof and let him cry in her lap, "Of course I'll stay with you."

She sat with him crying in her lap as the sun began to rise.

**Yeah Okay how was that. I know that it was short but hey, there wasn't much I was going to put in this chapter anyway. It was still good right? Okay I know that this sounds kind of demanding but I need at the least 3 reviews before I make another chapter. Okay again forgive me it does sound so demanding but I like it when I get reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

I am SO sorry. I have had a lot of HW and I have two projects due and I haven't even started them. Oh my. I'm at a loss. Oh well at least I still have my writing here for me. Oh and I can't exactly do any review answering but I will give you a preview. If you don't want to read it than well don't but well I am going to write it anyway. Okay the story behind my previews is me having brain blasts. Or well having ideas. If I don't write them or type them in this matter I will lose them and I don't want to. Oh and They are a way to reach my readers. If they read the previews then they can tell me If I really should put it in my story or not. It is their matter of opinion so Okay. Here is Chapter 14.

**Chapter 14**

Kyo lifted his head up off of Tohru's lap when he heard the sound of a car approaching.

"Are you okay now Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah I'm fine," kyo said as he stood up and wiped his eyes dry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I do have a rep. to keep." He said as he walked over to the ladder.

He's going to try, try to hide his feelings. Even though the feelings that are hidden behind his gorgeous red eyes, are there he won't pull them to the surface. He just won't. The tears I saw were real but only a start to others. I want him to come to me, but he won't. I want him to be more comfortable but he make's it so hard to. I just don't know what to do with him, I don't know how to make him happy.

"Are you coming or not?"Kyo yelled from the ground.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry,"

"Squirt don't say sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes I do. I have plenty of things I'm sorry about," Tohru said as she climbed down the ladder.

"Okay, then tell me one thing you are sorry about,"

As soon as Tohru was completely off of the ladder she looked up at kyo and said, "For not making you happy."

Kyo looked down at her with Why-Do-You-Do-These-Things look.

He rubbed the top of her head and he said, "You don't need to worry about me okay. I can take care of myself."

"I know but I just want to. Is that okay?"

"GOD TOHRU! You don't have to ask for anything. I didn't say that you couldn't. Just do it if you want."He screamed his voice a little more harsh than he wanted. He sighed and then looked over at the van that was pulling up.

"Who's coming over anyway?"

"Oh yeah you weren't there were you. Haru, Momiji, and Kagura are moving in."

"Ka...gur...a..."Kyo began.

"Yes. I'm so happy. I've never had a sister, well Uo and Hanajima are like sisters but I have never had one that I could see when I wake up."

"So you're happy about this?"

"Of course I am. I'll have more brothers too."

"Oh yeah great that stupid cow and energizer rabbit are coming to."_"More brothers. Am I considered a brother?"_

"Kyo are you mad?"

"Oh no, ummm why don't we go see them at the door or the driveway."

"Yes," Tohru said as they walked off.

When they were within sight of the car Tohru was run over buy a certain little, well rabbit.

"Tor-Tor we are finally moving in. We are finally moving in."

"I know, I'm so happy."She said as she picked herself up off the ground and then closed her eyes as he unpoofed. He quickly put on his clothes and then grabbed Tohru's arm.

"It's okay to look now," Momiji said.

"KYO!"Kagura yelled as she got out of the back of the car.

"_Dammit. Time to run."_Kyo thought as he started running in the house's direction.(No use.)

"Hey Tohru," Haru said as he walked up from behind her and Tohru let out an eep.

" Haru you scared me."

"Sorry, well are you ready."

"More than you know."Tohru laughed.

"I know I stayed up all night."

"I couldn't sleep."

"I can't believe that I'm moving in."

"I know,"

"Girls,"Haru sighed.

"I know I never got them either,"Yuki said while standing beside haru.

"When did you get there?"

"While you were observing the female species." Yuki laughed.

"Don't refer to us like we are animals."Kagura asserted.

"We are animals," Momiji joked. Kagura gave him a stern look and then took looked over in Tohru's direction.

"We're going to be room mates I guess huh?"

"I guess,"

"That's great. We're going to have a sleep over and a lot of girls are going to come over and see our room and we'll have the guys be servants."

"Wait a second, Kagura why do we have to be servants. We have to share rooms too."Yuki said

"But you aren't the only two girls in a house full of filthy guys are you?"

"I guess not but being servants is kind of going over the top isn't it?"Haru asked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be much fun," Momiji whined.

"You'll deal with it especially when you are caring cheese and crackers."

"Kagura, you can make plans AFTER you get your stuff in and settled. Plus there is one thing wrong with your plan."

"What?"

"Shigure will probably harass half off your guests. The only way that you could have a party with girls is to put him in a straight jacket and moselle. He'll behave after that."

"Yeah right,"Yuki scoffed, "Need help with those bags?"

"Well I wouldn't if only the animals with the bags would get their bags."

"I'm just going to ignore that and get my bags." Kagura said.

"Want any help?" Tohru asked Kagura.

"Nah,"

"But I'll help anyway."

"Okay here take this,"Kagura said as she handed Tohru a small suitcase.

"Everyone else please take your items because I'll not be staying. Akito needs immediate care and well being here isn't as important."

Everyone else got their bags. Yuki helped Haru with his and Momiji was forced to carry all of his by himself.

When they arrived in the house Shigure welcomed everyone with a great big smile.

"Hi Kagura. I'm SO happy that you will be staying with us. You know that you can share a room with me."

"I know but I'll have to pass. I'm not available anyway. I'm tied to my Kyo forever. Eventually he'll find out that he loves me and then we'll have kids and get old together and watch our kids get old."

"HELL NO! ARE YOU CRAZY? THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING THAT I COULD EVER HEAR!" Kyo screamed from out of his room.(locked of course.)

"Kyo why do you have to be so mean?"

"I'm not mean, I'm fed up."

"Fed up with what?"

"FED UP WITH YOU!"

"You're fed up with me," Kagura began just before she broke out in tears and then ran to Tohru and her's room.

Kyo opened up his door and stepped out. Everyone just stared at him and no one talked until Shigure broke the silence, "Umm... who is sleeping where?"

"Well I guess Haru could sleep in my room."Yuki said.

"Okay so what about you Momiji?"

"I want to sleep with Tohru," Momiji whined.

"You can't sleep with Tohru but you can sleep with Kyo."

"Why? Kyo scares me."

"Well Kyo won't be doing much more scaring will he?" Yuki said his voice sounding as if he was talking to a little baby and directing the last part directly to Kyo.

"I don't give a damn care. Share the room if he wants just leave me alone! I don't care any more!" Kyo yelled as he stormed out of the hallway and out the door.

"Now you see why I'm scared?"

"_Oh no. looks what happening because of me. What have I done? Wait, what would Kyo say if I said that this was all my fault? I bet that he would say that I don't have anything to be sorry about. He would probably say that it was between him and Kagura. He's probably right but I just can't help thinking that somehow it is my fault. I know. I'll go make it right. First I'll talk to Kagura and than Kyo. I'll make everything all better. But I can't really help. He is scared and he needs to heal the wound on his own. He'll do it but He won't do it alone. Right now I think that I should make everything good with Kagura first before I do anything else." _Tohru thought as she ran down the hall to her room.

"Kagura," Tohru began as she knocked on the door and opened it, "Are you okay?"

Kagura kind of looked up from Tohru's pillows, her face stained with tears.

"No,"

"What's wrong?"

"Kyo hates me doesn't he?"

"No, of course he doesn't hate you. Why would you think like that?"

"Because he is always yelling at me avoiding me and saying really mean things to me."

"Yeah but he doesn't hate you,"

"Yes he does. I know that he does."

"No he doesn't. He just is going through a really hard time right now."

"Then is he always going through a hard time? This is the same thing that goes on every time that I'm near him. It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't talk to me he hides from me. I just don't know what to do."

"Kagura, the only thing that you can do is let him go through this tough time. I don't know what is going on with him either but trust me I have a hint." Tohru gave out a sigh and then began again, "Today he was crying. He cried for a reason that I don't think that he has cried for in a long time; he cried for his mom. I know that really hurt him and he is trying to play it off. What ever he says today is not what he really feels okay. It's alright."

Kagura looked up at Tohru with her big brown eyes and gave her a nod in agreement; maybe Kagura finally understood.

"Right now he needs you to be what he thinks of you as, a big sister not a girl friend."

"Okay," kagura said wiping her eyes dry.

The rest of the moving day went by pretty smooth despite the hurt that Kyo was going through.

**Okay good chappie or what. Okay just kidding but here is a sneak preview. It is really short. Okay the two characters are two new ones and you will find out who they are in the next chapter. Okay here we go with the preview.**

The phone rang and Tohru ran to go pick it up.

"Sohma residence, Tohru speaking,"

"Yes, yes Tohru do you know who this is?"

"Akito," she whispered as she walked to another room, "What do you want Akito?"

"Nothing from you but I want something from our newly discovered family."

"How did you find out about them?"

"No matter how found out it is what I'm going to do about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want you to stop them from going there or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want them to choose. Between either us or their Mom and Dad."

"But why? They are your family too."

"They betrayed us. They left for America and didn't tell me. And then they come back here, expecting to be treated like everything's okay."

"But why are you punishing them, they had nothing to do with the move. They probably were babies or not even born. Why Akito? Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have to."

"You don't have to, you want to and I think that it is cruel."

"Oh so you think that this is cruel than think again. Oh wait you don't think, you just cook and clean and do everything that you are told to do. You aren't a thinker you are a slave and slaves don't think."

Tears started to drop from Tohru's eyes. She was still holding the phone in her hand that was now trembling. Why was she still holding it for? All he did was call to tell hurtful and mean things to her just to make him feel better.

"Are you tearing?"Akito began and then he chuckled, "I don't talk to people who cry so I'll just hang up now. But don't tell anyone that we talked, especially Sora and Kanden. I want them to choose on their own, without the being told. Can you do that?"

"Y..yes," Tohru's voce managed to spit out but tears were hidden behind the words.

"Good you stupid girl."Akito said as he hung up the phone.

**End of the preview. Let me just say that There is more a lot more to this after the conversation so well. I had to stop typing some time so. Put it this way Sora and Kanden don't choose their parents since they start hanging out with the Sohma's more. What will Akito do. All I can say is that Kanden and Sora are going to cuss for the very first time.(They didn't cuss until then. plus it is very hard to cuss so that means that whatever happened must have been very bad. Read my story to find out what it is.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Because of all of yall reviewin I'm goin to give u a double up date witha n extra chapter so that's five. The next five chapters are yours!!!!

**Chapter 15 meeting the unfamilair**

"So are you finally going to have this thing?"

"Yep," Tohru chirped happily. We're going to the market to pick up some stuff. Anybody want anything?"

"You think you could pick up some drumsticks? I'll give you the money for it." Haru said pulling out the wad of cash.

"What do you need drumsticks for?"Tohru asked.

"So he can play his drums of course," Kagura asserted. "Since he broke his last ones he hasn't been able to play, but he is pretty good."

"Okay then I will because I really want to hear." Tohru said then she turned towards Yuki and asked, "Can you play an instrument?"

"Of course, I play the guitar. Almost everyone can play instruments in our family."

"Really?!"Tohru asked with a gleam in her eye, "Momiji what instrument do you play?"

"Violin, chocolate! Chocolate! Chocolate! Sour candies! I want Sour Candies!"Momiji screamed.

"Okay, okay we'll pick up some candy, chocolate and sour candy, okay." Kagura said right when Kyo walked into the room.

"You're not buying him candy. And I'm coming along just to make sure that you don't buy him any candy."Kyo said his voice stern.

"Great the baka neko is coming." Yuki groaned as he walked out the door pulling Tohru and Kagura along.

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed as he left out the door.

**At the Market Place**

"Finally we can have our sleep over. I'm so happy." Kagura squealed as she picked up some food items.

"How many girls are we talking you do have to be considerate." Yuki said bluntly.

"Only Tohru's friends and Kisa and Ritsu. No biggy," Kagura began then she turned directly at Tohru and kept walking and talking, " Well what else do you want to do at the sleep over?"

"I don't know, everything is already so wonderful."

"Hummm... I know. We should have a fashion show and the guys be the judges. That would be fun right?"

Yuki just expressed his feelings with a thick line of blush across his face; Kyo on the other hand just busted out, "THAT IS THE MOST DISGUSTING THING OTHER THAN YOU WANTING TO MARRY ME!"

"Come on Kyo. You know that you want to see Tohru in something tight."

"WHY THE HELL?! YOUR NOT GETTING MY..." his last words were cut off from him bumping into someone and knocking here down.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT WATCH WHERE YOU"RE GOING!"

"I am SO sorry. I wasn't looking were I was going. Are you hurt?"

"Yeah we're sorry too. We weren't looking where we were walking either." Kagura said as she pulled the girl off the floor.

"Thanks. Oh yeah hi my names Kanden and me and my sister are new here." She said as she dusted off her skirt and held out a hand towards Kagura with an innocent smile spread across her face. Her eyes were a bright Red kind of like Kyo's and she had soft light brown hair that came down around her shoulders. She was tall with fair tanned skin.

Kagura took her hand and then replied, " Hi. My name's Kagura Sohma and these are my cousins, Yuki and Kyo. And this is our friend and practically sister Tohru Honda."

"Yes I know you Yuki Sohma. My sister and I dropped by the school to sign in and we went locker checking. We are the best lockers ,or that's what we call ourselves, around. We went checking through the lockers to see who the most popular guys are and well you are the most popular so I have the honor of meeting you."

"Thanks I think." Yuki said.

"Where's your sister?"Kagura asked.

"I don't know. I was looking for her when I ran into you guys."

"Well we should help you find her since some clumsy person ran into you."Yuki inferred.

"You don't have to. It was probably all my fault since I'm really clumsy."

"Well what does she look like?"

"She looks exactly like me except she is wearing a golden shirt and black pants with her hair pulled back."

"Twins?" Kagura asked.

"Yep we share everything... or almost everything."

"Everything,"

"Almost everything but pretty much yep. The pains and the sorrows and the joys and laughs." Kanden said.

"Well where was the last place that she was?" Tohru asked.

"I don't remember but we were looking at clothes.

**Flashback**

"Kanden isn't this shirt adorable?" Sora said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah it would be if it was in purple or orange."

"Come on you know you like it." Sora said setting her hands on Kanden's shoulders and setting her head on one of her hands.

"Of course I think it is cute but we don't have enough money." Kanden sighed.

"Awwww come on Kanden."

"Sora we have to go. Now put up the shirt and come on."

**End Flashback**

"That was the last that I saw of her. Maybe she went back." Kanden said.

"Then wouldn't it mean a hell a lot of sense to check there again?" Kyo said surprisingly calm. (Tohru must have talked to him.)

"I did. She wasn't there."

"Then would there be any other place that she could check out?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. The jewelry store. Any jewelry store."

"What kind of jewelry is she into?" Tohru asked.

"Chains, collars. She has this spiked dog collar that she goes nowhere without."

"Okay that helps. There is only a couple hundred necks to check. This should be easy." Kyo spoke in a sarcastic tone.

They walked around for a while and sure enough they found her standing holding up a bunch of chains.

"KANDEN LOOK AT ALL THESE AWESOME CHAINS!" Sora screamed as the rest of them ran up to her.

"Sora where have you been I have been looking everywhere for you?"

"I've been here of course," sora began then finished in a whisper to Kanden's ear, "What are you doing walking with Yuki Sohma?"

"I accidently bumped into him and he and his family have helped me look for you."

"Awesome but Kanden can you do me a favor?" Sora asked her voice returning to normal.

"What?"

"Can you try not to talk so proper?"

"I am trying but it is just so hard. It is not like speaking proper is a bad thing. It just goes to prove that I'm very smart."

"But then you sound like a nerd."

"No it doesn't. Do I sound like a nerd?"Kanden asked directing the question mostly to yuki but everyone answered.

"No, none what so ever." Kagura said.

"No of course not." Tohru said her voice as sweet and innocent as a baby bird's chirp.

"No comment, plus you're not the only one who speaks like they have no life at all." Kyo said pointing his head at yuki. Yuki kind of started to blush.

_Why am I blushing? I have no need to blush but something is making me. I just can't explain it but it is strong yet weak. There is a strong sense of confusion and fear and the meaning to know. To know what I don't know but it is there. It is there but I have never felt it like this before. It seems that when ever Kanden talks I get shivers. But what could Kanden have that deals with me or, us for that matter, at all? Could she somehow be connected to me in some way? I mean I just don't feel right but yet I feel fine. I feel disturbed and stressed yet I'm calm and relaxed. I get the feeling that there is something more to these two especially Kanden that I need to know. I need to know this because it feels like the love I have for Tohru is turning into brotherly love, fast and I want to know why. It is just the same that I want to know why to a lot of things." _Yuki thought as the other's talked.

"Oh yeah my name is Sora, her sister." Sora laughed as she pointed to Kanden.

"We know. I'm Kagura and this is Tohru and Kyo. I'm pretty sure that you know Yuki."

"Of course I know Yuki. He is the reigning prince at our school or so I've checked."

"I am. Nice to meet you." Yuki said as he showed a truly lustrous smile. This smile sent Kanden into a fit that came often. No one noticed but Sora because it doesn't really look like she is having a fit. (Probably different then the ones that you have heard of.)

Sora realized that she had to strike up a new conversation fast.

"Ummm what are you guys do'in here?" Sora asked. She snuck a quick flash of how her sister was doing but the apparent sings were still there. She had to get her home and quick, away from any guy.

"Just do'in some shopping for a sleepover we're having."

"Really. That should be fun." Sora said ease in her voice but yet she was really worried. _"Just hold out a little longer Kanden."_

"It should. Hey you guys should come too."

"We'd love to but we need to go home and finish unpacking but we'll see if we can get away for the night."

"Well could we help you guys with anything?" Tohru asked.

"Nah. You don't have to but if you want you can. We don't live to far from her so you can follow us."Sora chirped happily but still wandering if Kanden could hold out.

Sora walked over to where Kanden stood and Whispered in her ear, "Can you hold out?"

Kanden's head slowly and shakily bobbed up and down.

"Kanden just relax and do the exercise breaths mom taught you and you'll be fine I promise."

Sora said, "Let's go as soon as she saw Kanden breathing in and out over and over again. ( She actually listened to her.)

**Okay my next chapters might have some stuff at the top and bottom but ignore them okay plz. They won't delete so just read the story!!!! I"ve got a surprise in store. You just have to get up to like chapter 26 then i'mma make you cry. I might just give it to you but you have to review every couple of chappies okay. LUV YALL!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay time for chapter 16 but I really don't know how good it will be. Some information given in this chapter is false. The whole Kanden poor kanden she isn't a virgin thing, yeah that is all made up. But hey it is okay funny.

**Chapter 16**

As Sora, Kagura, Tohru, Kanden, Kyo and Yuki walked down a path they talked. It was funny because it seemed that everything was pleasant, but Sora snuck a quick flash of Kanden every once in awhile. _"It's getting worse."_

Kanden wasn't being her usual self. She was quiet and that wasn't like her. She walked behind everyone else and memories started coming back to her.

**Memory 1**

"Kanden you and Sora stay here with Mr. Jackson okay. I'll be right back. I've got my cell so call me if you need me." Their mom said as she kissed both of us lightly on the forehead and then left out of the door.

We never once felt obligated to stay with him. They had known him ever since they could remember. He was a tall man. He had black hair and soft green eyes.

We sat on the couch with him. He sat on the left edge and Sora sat on the right edge and I sat in the middle. I turned on the TV and started to surf through the channels. There was nothing on, there was never anything on so why did we buy cable?

"Mr. Jackson can I go play out side. I'm only going down the road to Jenny's house okay. I'll be gone for two hours."

"What are you going over there for?" I asked curiously.

"She got the new For Teen Life movie and I wanted to go see it." Sora said as she started to put on her shoes.

"Yes go on. I don't mind." Mr. Jackson said as a lustrous smile came across his face.

"May I go as well?" I asked.

"No may not because I have something I want you to do."

"Is it important?" I asked.

"Yes very important." He began as a mischievous smile formed across his face. It was one that I had never seen before. It scared me.

**End Memory 1**

For a second Kanden's heart began to beat faster and her palms grew terribly sweaty. Her pace started to quicken but since she was so far behind she was caught up now.

**Memory 2**

(Sora is already down the street.)

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You,"came his voice. He stared to get close enough where I could feel the heat from his breath on my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to panic as he began to undo my buttoned shirt. He rubbed his fingers up and down my breasts first then started to suck on my neck.

"Your just so beautiful and I want what you can give me." He whispered in my ear. He undid my thin pink Victoria Secret bra and them licked each nipple in perfect circles.

"What do I have that you want?" I asked but my voice seemed to have changed. It sounded soft and seductive. My feelings were being mixed. Him rubbing everywhere and the gentle touch of his soft lips against my skin were heaven.

"Everything," His whispered as he slipped off my skirt. He then took off my panties and I was completely naked underneath him.

He undid his pants as he gave me a ruff kiss on the lips. He then injected him self into me. I screamed because of the first pain of sex. Once I had gotten used to it, it felt good. He rubbed me in ways I had never been rubbed before. He spoke of loving me and needing me. We both grunted at each other and I sighed heavily, with sharp breaths.

Eventually he pulled himself out and I was covered in sweat. My clothes laid on the floor next to his pants. My head came out of lala land and I quickly picked up my clothes and ran to Sora and me's room. I locked the door then began to gently cry. Then a little later the tears had groan bigger as I put on my clothes.

**End Memory two**

"_NO! No! NO! NO! NO! This can't be happening!"_ Kanden screamed in her head. Now her emotions were about to take over but ,thank the Lord, their house wasn't that far.

Yuki noticed that her palms were sweaty and her hands were shaking. He decided with himself to be the perfect time to ask.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Kanden was startled by his hand but it was comforting but tempting to lay him out on the floor. Why did she have these fits? Maybe it was because she couldn't be held and she wanted to so much. She couldn't have a normal relation ship with anyone because of her past and her condition.

"Oh nothing." Kanden said trying to wipe the sweat off of her hands.

"Even though I do not know much about you I would like to."

Kanden looked up at him and the sun bounced off of her tears. She hadn't realized that she had been crying.

"Why?"

"Because I can already tell that you are complex and I like a complex girl."

"You wouldn't like me,"

"Why not?"

"Because of my past,"

"What is in you past that is so bad?"

"I'm not a virgin. I was raped when I was 12."

Yuki didn't do anything but stare at her. Was that why she was sad and crying?

"Yuki I had to tell you because you seem like a guy that I could like too but it wouldn't work out." Kanden sighed.

"Why?"

"Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

Yuki looked at her kind of weird but nodded.

Right before Kanden could say anything Sora interrupted when she screamed here we are.

They walked in and the house was small or it seemed to be, maybe because of all of the boxes.

Kanden walked in her pace quickening, past her mom and straight to the bathroom.

Her mom watched her wiz by and didn't say anything. While everyone else looked around Sora's mom mouthed the word, "fit" and Sora nodded.

"You have a nice house,"Kagura commented.

"Why thank you." Said Sora's mom, "Thanks for being nice to my little girls," She began but Sora poked her in her side with a comment of, "Mom not little."

"By the way you can call me Ms.Yuri." She said extending her hand out to them.

"_They're not like regular girls who hug. What's going on?" Yuki asked in his head._

"Umm.. Ms. Yuri what is wrong with Kanden?" Tohru asked.

"Oh," She began the question startled her and her cherry voice got quiet, "She was just having a 'fit'. She gets them often but I guess this one was really bad."

"What fits?" Kagura asked.

Ms.Yuri invited them to sit on the couch so that she could explain.

"You see Kanden was raped when she was twelve by a man that we never would have thought in million years would do anything."Ms.Yuri said.

"Who was it?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura don't ask such questions." Yuki said with his arms folded and a serious look on his face.

"Oh it is okay. You should know to become her friends." Ms.Yuri began. She then looked at Sora. "Sora can you go up stairs and check on Kanden?"

"Yeah sure." She said as she stood up and walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"Before we moved to America Their father died, he was killed. He was killed just because he married me and I thought that who ever killed him wanted to kill me too so I moved far away. I didn't want my children to grow up without a father so I started dating determined to marry. I never married but I thought that I found a sensible man. He came over often I we knew him for 16 years. He was practically their father. He did everything with us, he had our trust but he broke it when raped Kanden. He broke his trust with all of us but it hurt Kanden the most. For a while she didn't trust anyone not even me or Sora."

"Wow, she was hurt that much." Kagura said.

"Yeah but then she started trusting everyone. She was either real high or real low. She never spent time with us or Sora. That is when they started to drift apart. That was the beginning of her strike on crying. I didn't know what to do but to let her go to therapy. But she stopped when she almost raped him. The same thing happened with her guidance teacher. That was when her fits were born."

"So what triggers these fits?"Yuki asked.

"Oh yeah they only happen if a cute guy does something cute that appeals to her. I was meaning to ask but what did it this time?"

" Come to think of it I don't know. I never noticed." Tohru did.

"I did." Yuki asserted. "I did. Her palms got sweaty and Maybe I'm the reason that she got a fit. But..." He began.

"But what?" Ms.Yuri asked.

"But she wanted to tell me something. She asked if I could keep a secret. What could it mean?"

Ms. Yuri looked at Yuki with a stunned look on her face. She looked at him a, he had a stern look on his face.

"Ms.Yuri, what did she want to tell me?"

She still just looked up at him but then straightened her face. "You mean she was considering on trusting you?"

"Yes, but she never told me what was on her mind. Can you tell me?"

"Hmmm... If she wanted to tell you then she will. That is her secret and it is her choice to tell you or not."

"Oh," Yuki huffed underneath his breath.

**Upstairs and at the same time as the conversation above**

Sora knocked on the door lightly,"Kanden are you okay? Can I come in?"

Kanden walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. Sora walked in and layed her hand on Kanden's shoulder.

Kanden didn't move, all she did was stare at herself in the mirror.

"Sora am I really so pathetic?"

"No, your not pathetic and don't ever think like that."

"Can you prove it?" Kanden said as she pushed Sora's hand off of her shoulder and walked out. She walked down the stairs, past everyone, and out the door.

"That was odd." Kagura said.

"Yeah well when she is coming out of her fits she gets really moody and hard to be around."

"Why?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura stop asking stupid questions so we can get out of here already!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh so it is my fault that I'm questions why?"

"IT ISN"T THAT YOUR ASKING QUESTIONS IT IS THAT THEY'RE STUPID!"

"THEY'RE NOT STUPID THEY'RE IMPORTANT!"

While Kagura and Kyo went at it Yuki asked Ms. Yuri a question, "Umm.. Ms. Yuri the girls are throwing a sleepover at our house I was wandering if they could Sora and Kanden could like to come?"

"Oh of course they can but I doubt that Kanden would be coming."

"Oh I'll convince her to come. Where could she possibly go?"

"Is there a lake around here any where or the ocean?"

"Yes."

"Then you should check there. She loves water, maybe because I told her that her father loved it too."

"Okay," Yuki said as he ran out the door. "Oh yeah nice to meet you."

**Alright really crappie chappie but the next will be a lot better. Please review. I might not write that much more because my uncle just died so yeah bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay so here we go. I'm going to have to explain something right here and right now. If you guys are losing interest in my writing then you don't have to read it okay. But if you like it than tell me or I will delete it from existence. Oh and some of the information might not be true or very accurate but I will give it my best.

Well on with the story.

**Chapter 17**

Yuki walked around screaming Kanden's name; no answer. He had already checked by the ocean. For a moment he stood there, the sound of the crashing waves and the chilling fall wind against his him brought back his memories of when he was beaten, mercilessly. And of the time when he couldn't trust himself, when he couldn't trust anyone.

Yuki closed his eyes and started to walk off, towards the lake. He started to think. How could she be the way she is. How is she trusting everyone. And what did their mom mean by , 'she actually trusted you?' Maybe after that day she was hurt so bad. That everything seemed evil around her.

With each step he took more questions came to his mind but the same one that kept popping up was, "Can you keep a secret?" What was she going to tell me? What was so important that she had to know if he could keep a secret?

Yuki walked for a while and then he saw a small figure sitting at the lake's edge. He quietly started to walk over to where the figure sat. He stopped close enough to tell who it was and what she was saying.

Kanden starred out at the setting sun and sighed. She held her knees to her chest hoping to get warmth from them since she forgot to get a jacket. Her head was gently placed on her knees and her eyes were blurred as if she was drunk.

"What is to become of me?" She said holding her head to the sky. "Daddy what is to become of me. You left me and then I was raped. You left me and then I was hurt." She shouted. "DADDY THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! It is all your fault, leaving me and Sora here on this earth with this curse and no explanation. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

"Should you really be that mad?" Yuki said as he sat down next to her.

"Yes," She said bluntly.

"Why?"

"What's it to you? You don't care about me. Nobody cares about me."

Yuki picked up her hand and then said, "Not necessarily. I care."

"Yeah right. That is what Mr. Jackson said then he raped me. I hate you and I hate this whole world!" Kanden screamed as she pulled her hand away from his.

"You don't really mean that." Yuki said in a low smooth tone.

"Yes I do!" Kanden said ready to be in tears but held them back.

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because of guys like you and people like me."

"What do you mean people like you?"

"People like me, I'm the only one like me beside Sora. Someone who can't love."

"How can you not love?"

"Love starts with a conversation, then a glance then a hug then a kiss then you've reached it. Sounds like a hop, skip and a jump doesn't it? But I can only reach a conversation and a glance. I can't hug and I don't know why."

"What do you mean you can't hug?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes,"

"I can't hug. See." She said as she grabbed Yuki close and gave him a hug; nothing happened. They both rested there in each other's arms thinking, freaking all the same.

They both let go and Yuki rubbed the back of his head his face full of blush and surprise.

"Did you just hug me?" Yuki said.

"Yes,"

"I'm still human right?"

"Of course. Am I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well usually I can't hug guys without changing into a rooster."

"A ROOSTER?!"

"Yes I know. It is weird and you probably never want to see me again." She began then she started to get really mad. "You probably hate me now. You hate me don't you? See that is why I hate life. That is why hate this stupid life of mine!" Kanden screamed until Yuki got her attention.

"Kanden I don't think any of those things. Actually I'm really surprised too. Because I have never been able to hug either."

"Really? Why?"

"Because I have the same curse that you do."

"Really?"

"Yes, and I'm not the only one. Kagura, Kyo and the rest of our family has it too. So far that I know our family is the only family with a curse. Are you sure, never mind I'm just glad that I met you."

"You are?"

"Yeah and all I have ever wanted was to be held by someone special."

"Yeah, me too."

"Then will you hug me again?"

"Sure," she said as they leaned in and hugged each other tight.

When they let go she looked deep into Yuki's eyes and well got all jittery.

They both stood up and started to walk to Shigure's house.

"Are you getting a fit?"

"No and that is odd because you are very appealing."

"You are too,"

"Ummm yuki where are we going?"

"My house."

"No. No. No. I'm not aloud to go to a guy's house alone."

"You won't be, because trust me you'll be surrounded by girls."

"Really?"

"Is that your favorite word?"

"Maybe, I can change it if you want me to."

"No I like it. I think that it is cute."

"Anyway, you didn't answer me why there will be a lot of girls at your house."

"Well Kagura and Tohru live with Kyo, Momiji, Haru ,Shigure and I. They are having a sleepover and they invited you over. We were in the market. You don't remember?"

"No. So does my mom know that I'm over."

"Yes. I am pretty sure that Sora is there too."

"Awesome."

"Oh and Kanden don't talk about the curse because we are suppose to keep it a secret and there will be some people there who don't know about the secret."

"Okay."

They walked the rest of the way without any words. Words didn't have to be said. Their feelings were very clear: they were very interested.

When they arrived at the door Kanden was rushed by Sora.

"Kanden I was getting so worried."Sora said.

"Why?"Kanden asked.

"I don't know I guess it is that I'm just used to it I guess."

"Well stop worrying. Plus this is no time to be sad. LET"S HAVE FUN!"

"I like her attitude." Uo said as she came around the corner. "So you are da other half."

"Yes. That's me."

"Okay now that we've met lets go eat then manipulate the guys."

"Awesome."

"Finally my dream can come true!" Shigure yelled from the kitchen. "Tons of High school girls and they're modeling just for me."

"We're not modeling just for you and don't ever think that we are." Kagura said as she came down the stairs with Haru and Kyo carrying a rack of clothes

"Yuki this is your job not mine!" Kyo shouted.

"Come on Kyo it is nice to help out the ladies every once and while." Haru said calmly.

"NO IT IS NOT WHEN THE GIRL YOUR HELPING BEATS YOU UP ALL THE DAMN TIME!!" Kyo yelled but no one listened.

"Well since we're here let me introduce some more people. This is Uo and Hanajima is the one on the couch, this is Haru, the dufus in the kitchen is Shigure and I don't know where Momiji is. I know that there is more people here I just can't see them but I will tell you who they are once I locate them so don't worry." Yuki said looking around.

Momiji bounced up and down repeating, "Is it time to have fun?"

Kanden and Yuki looked at each other and then back at Momiji.

"Did you guys buy him some chocolate?"Yuki asked.

"Well we did promise him that we would pick some up for him."Tohru said.

Yuki just stood there and then asked Kyo, "What happened to your plan of not letting the girls get him any chocolate?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN RAT!"Kyo shouted.

Sora pulled Kanden to the side and pointed to Haru then whispered, "Isn't he hot or what?"

"Yeah he's pretty hot, but I've already got a boy friend."

"Already? Who?"

"Well he isn't exactly my boyfriend yet but he's interested and I am too."

"Cool but Kanden Haru has a whole drawer full of chains AND he plays the drums. He is so awesome."

"Well that's good for you. I wonder if he is dating anyone right now?"

"Kanden, I can't and you know why. Soon he'll want to hug and we can't remember."

"Well you can hug them."

"Huh? How?"

"They are just like us except they can't hug girls so they can't have a normal relation ship either."

"So you mean I can hug him without changing into an ugly bird?"

"Isn't that what I just said? But you can't talk about it now. We'll talk about it later just don't bring it up."

"That sucks."

"No dip."

As soon as she whispered no dip, someone knocked on the door. Yuki walked over to it and slowly opened it.

"Hi Yuki," anyame began.

Yuki slammed the door shut.

"Who invited him?" Yuki asked calmly.

"Why the hell would I call him?" Kyo expressed.

"I've been on sugar rush," Piped Momiji.

"And I delt with him." Haru announced.

"SHIGURE!!!"

Shigure's head peaked around the corner slowly.

"Did... you,,, invite... him?" Yuki asked as he held Anyame outside.

"Yuki let me in it's cold out here."Came anyame's muffled voice.

"Hell NO!" kyo added.(kitty hearing. Really good)

"Just let him in and then I promise that I'll explain."

Yuki wasn't exactly kind about letting him in but at least he did.

"Okay so now dog, speak."

"Okay I know that it was only suppose to be me here but I just wanted my dear Aya to share their beauty with me."

"Plus I'm going to pay them for being entertainment." Anyame said as he held out a jar that was full of money.

"WE GET PAYED FOR THIS?!"Uo asked. "That makes it even more fun."

"Exactly so get on with it."Anyame said in excitement.

"Okay , we'll be ready in, not very long." Kagura said as she pushed all the other girls to Kyo's room.

"YOU ARE NOT USING MY ROOM TO UNDRESS!!!" Kyo blasted.

"We are getting back dressed, so don't worry." Sora butted in.

With that said they shut the door. From the inside you could here lots of moving and someone fell. It was exactly 10 minutes when they came back out.

Kagura stepped up on the stage constructed from tables by Shigure.

"Okay before you go on get rid of all of your jitters and have fun. If you have to manipulate them then do it." She raised her head and messed it up so that it looked seductive.

"I'll go first." Kagura whispered as she walked out on stage. She was wearing a skin tight denim green out fit. The whole back was out except for the very bottom and very top and the front only had a thin X across the front to cover up her breasts. The small green skirt was short and tight. (Short sweet and to the point.)Everything was outlined in light brown. She walked out switching her weight from one hip to the other. She had a bow and arrow which accented her outfit perfectly. She twirled and pranced around everywhere acting more giddy towards the end.

When she walked over towards Anyame and shigure they had already begun drooling. (Pathetic.)

Anyame gave Her 10 bucks and she took it slowly, killing him even more.

She gave Kyo a wink but he wasn't paying the bit of attention and then she walked off.

When she got back where all the other girls were she flashed her money and said, "Go for Anyame and Shigure they're easy."

Uo stepped up and said I'm next as she got herself on stage. She wore a white skin tight suit that was out lined in light blue. Not to flashy but she made it work.(She got the leftovers.)

When she walked around she still had her brass manner which made her only get 5 dollars. (Not much to say about her.)

When she walked back in she had an accomplished smile on her face.

"I stunk really bad up there on purpose just to see how much I would get."

"No you didn't. I bet you didn't want to do this in the first place."Kanden said in her playfullest voice.

"I'll go next"Hanajima said as she walked out. She basically looked like a black bride. But got 20 dollars just because she threatened to electrocute them.(I think.)

"I 'll go," Sora said as Kanden pushed her on stage.

Sora had picked out the most gothic thing in there besides what Hanajima had on. It was a small black skirt. The skirt so short that every time she took a step you could see straight up it. The shirt was a solid red tank top on and then a small black jacket over top. Everything of course had chains since she attached them herself.

She walked around a little bit but pretended that she was one of those stripper poles. Haru actually watched her. There was something about her but he just couldn't out his finger on it.

For the stripper pole dancing she earned 20 bucks on her own.

When she walked back she said, "Can nobody beat me?"

"Yeah me. The one who beats you always then now and forever." Kanden piped up as she walked up on stage. She wore light purple leather pants and shredded light purple and orange shirt. It drapped over her arms but looked very nice.

Yuki's eyes trailed up to her as he watched. She pranced around but was also looking very stripperish. She moved in ways that only she could move, or the type that made Shigure and Anyame drool more; she got 25 bucks.

When she started to walk off the stage she blew a kiss to Yuki.

"_She did not just do that to me."_ Yuki thought.

"Ha got 5 bucks more than you." Kanden joked.

"That's only because of your movements. I don't know that type yet." Sora whined.

"Nope, you are jelly."Kanden said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not jelly." Sora protested.

"What's jelly?" Tohru asked.

"We'll tell you after you go make the guys howl in delight." Sora and Kanden said together as they put her on stage.

When she stepped out she closed her eyes thinking.

"_It's only Shigure. Wait that's not a good thing. Okay there is Yuki and Haru and Kyo. Right no need to be worried. None what so ever."_She kept thinking the last part for a long time. Sh wore a light blue mini skirt that had cuts on the sides. Then she had a shirt that was exactly the same. The whole thing was outlined in white.

Tohru didn't exactly know what to do since she didn't watch the other girls before her and so she just winged it. She got 10 bucks for at least trying.

When everyone came back out, still in their modeling clothes, they immediately asked who won.

"No one. You all tied." Haru said.

"Well that's over what else can we do?" Tohru asked.

"We are already in Kyo's room. Let's see what he is hiding."

"YOU WILL NOT. IF YOU TOUCH ANYTHING KAGURA I WILL PERSONALLY STRANGLE YOU!!!!!!!!"

But by time kyo had gotten there they had already ran and locked his room door.

"I HAVE OTHER WAYS IN TOO!!!!" Kyo yelled. He walked around to where his room window was. Usually it was open but not tonight it wasn't.

The rest of the night was smooth despite the fact that Anyame spent the night too.(Yuki made a mental note: Kill Shigure. Skin him and then Tohru will have a fur coat.)

**Okay I know that this chapter sucks but you can't blame me. My uncle died. It took me a while to actually get on the computer and start typing it so. But anyway I already know how all of this is going to end, kind of but I defiantly am going to make a second part to this. Instead it will be called Loving Darkness Through and Through. It'll be awesome.**


	18. Chapter 18

Okay I am here again and I am writing some more. Oh and how are you guys liking it. Am I making them long enough? Okay some one said that they wanted more conflict so I will try to make more conflict okay.

**Chapter 18**

Tohru woke up early like she always did. She slid open her door and tipped to the bathroom to get ready for school. She took a shower and then put on her school uniform and slowly walked down the steps, trying not to make any noises.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and began to cook. She put the rice into the rice cooker and started to chop up some vegetables as she fried the meat. The sweet aromas filled the kitchen and then the living room and quickly traveled up the stairs and through the cracks left in the doors to the boys' noses.

Tohru heard a bunch of shuffling and then she heard Kyo scream, " YUKI! GET OUT! I"M SUPPOSE TO BE FIRST!" She couldn't hear Yuki's response but it made Kyo swear in a row, pretty much not making any sense.

Shigure came down stairs and Momiji followed.

"Morning Tor-Tor. Is breakfast ready?" Momiji sais as he hugged Tohru. Tohru was used to him poofing now since he did all the time. She snuggled her face into his fur and then scratched his ear.

"Another perfect meal by my flower. Is it ready to be devoured?"

Tohru sat Momiji on the floor and then turned around, just as he unpoofed, to get a plate from out of the cabinet. Momiji gathered his clothes and then quickly put them on.

"He's decent." Shigure said and them Tohru turned around and served some food to Shigure. He took a bite of his food and then blurted out, "Tohru this tastes delicious just like always."

Tohru let blush creep onto his face as she giggled. HAru and Yuki came down the stairs and Tohru served them as well as Momiji.

"What's up Tohru?"Haru greeted.

"Good morning Haru, Yuki."Tohru said.

"Thanks Miss Honda." Yuki said as he began to eat.

"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo screamed from up stairs.

"That's frightening." Haru sighed as he took another bite.

"Yuki, what is wrong with Kyo?"Tohru asked.

"I just used up the rest off the hot water. Nothing for him to be alarmed about." Yuki joked.

Kyo came trudging down the stairs, dripping wet but a towel wrapped around him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY DID YOU USE ALL OF THE HOT WATER?!"

"Because Unlike you I care about my hygiene." Yuki said as he finished his food and then slipped the plate into the water. "I am going to leave now. Is anyone coming with me?" Yuki stood up and took a lunch from off of the counter and then left out of the door grabbing his book bag too. Tohru, Momiji, and Haru followed, leaving Kyo screaming in the kitchen.

"Kyo, Can you put on some pants?"

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN DOG!" KYo yelled.

**At school**

"Hey pussy," Uo teased at Kyo.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo yelled back.

"What's wrong with him?" UO asked as Tohru and everyone showed up.

"Yuki used up all of the hot water so he had to take a shower in cold water." Tohru laughed happily.

"Oh well I think that we need to get to class." Hanajima said.

"Yeah I guess we have to since there is that new class. Do you know what it is?" Haru agreeded and asked Uo and Hanajima.

"How am I suppose to know?" UO asked then pointed to Yuki, who was staring out the window. "He should know."

"Know what?" Yuki asked since he wasn't listening.

"You should know what the new class is."Haru said, "Weren't you listening? Or were you thinking about Kanden?"

"Hey,"Yuki asserted as blush flew across his face.

'Oh so you have crush on Kanden huh?" Uo asked. He never said anything but more blush crept onto his face.

"By the way where are they?" Tohru asked. But just then They barged in right behind them.

"You know I hate this uniform. It is so ugly. Don't you think that it is ugly?"

"No I think that you look cute in it. Why don't you?" Haru sighed not making eye contact with anyone.

"No its not that I don't like it it's just..."

"It's just not black."

"YES! And without chains. I could deal with this if only I could put chains on it."

Tohru looked around and saw that people were starting to clear.

"Umm I think that we should better get to class."Tohru observed.

"Don't we go to that new class?" Kanden asked.

"Yeah so I think that we should get going." Tohru said.

"Do we have to?" Kyo whined.

"Yes you dumb cat." Yuki huffed underneath his voice.

They all walked along a long corridor and then passed some doors. They turned down one hall and then passed three doors and it was the fourth door on the right. They stepped in and took their seats. The bell rang just as they walked in. Tohru sat next to kyo and Kanden sat behind Tohru with Yuki on her left. Haru sat in front of sora.

"Hello I am your Life Skills teacher. My name is Mr. Harutsu." He said as he adjusted his glasses. The man was tall with dark green eyes. He wore Geeky clothes with pencils in his stripped shirt pocket.

"This class will be the only class that you do for the remainder of the school year. Since this class will be soon be on your own in the world , this class is here to teach you how to take care of yourselves. So first I will Marry all of you off. You may pick your fiances. And then you will come up here and be married and then pick an occupation. You will then be given a child which you have to take care of. So now that I have explained everything please pick your fiances."

Just after he said that Yuki was surrounded by girls all asking him to marry him. Kanden didn't make any movements but just sat her desk staring at the desk.

Yuki looked at her and then piped up, and was heard, "I'm already taken. I'm sorry."

All of the girls around him left and he let out a sigh of relief. He go up and then walked over to where Kanden sat.

"Umm do you want to ... Umm..."Yuki began

"Do you want to marry me? Is that what you were trying to ask?"

"Yes," Yuki began.

"Yes. I would love to marry you." She said as she stood up and took his hand.

**Haru and Sora**

"Pathetic isn't it." Haru sighed.

"Yes, vary." Sora agreed. "Umm.. Haru do you want to get married?"

"Sure I guess." Haru said.

(Sorry there wasn't much to say about them.)

**Hanajima and **

"There is nobody meaningful to pair up with." Hanajima observed.

"Why don't we get married? Lesbo chicks are hot."Uo commented.

"I suppose." Hanajima sighed with a certain something in her voice.

**Kyo and tohru**

"Kyo looked over at Tohru and then looked back down at his hands. What was he doing. This was the moment that he was looking for but he couldn't do it. Kyo sighed as he felt Tohru's hand on his shoulder. He hadn't realized that Tohru had gotten up.

"Kyo,"

"Huh,"

"Ummm..."

"Well if your going to say it then say it." Kyo snapped.

"Do you want to get married? I may not be a good wife but I will try my best to be, and a good mom."

"Sure I guess. There isn't anybody else."

"So you didn't want to be pared up with me, but in stead with someone else." She said her voice very low.

"I mean, dammit, I didn't mean it like that. Tohru all I want to do is be with you. Don't you get that?"

"Sometimes I don't know if I do." Tohru expressed.

Kyo looked back down at Tohru, but didn't say anything. Great he had gotten her mad at him. Why did he have to say what he did?

"Are you mad at me?" Kyo asked as they walked up to the end of the couples line.

"No, of course not. I'm, I don't know." and then she left it at that.

When Yuki and Kanden arrived at the top of the line, they were married and then they choose their occupations. To choose they had to choose a piece of paper out of a fish bowl.

Kanden opened hers up and she screamed, "Oh my god, I'm a lawyer."

Yuki opened his up and the color from his face immediately left.

"What did you get?" Kanden asked.

"I'm a model."

"Well isn't that good?"

"No. Of course not. I t means that I'm kinda like my brother."

"You have a brother." She gasped. She leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Is he part of the zodiac too?"

"He leaned in and whispered back, "Yes. He is the year of the snake."

"Well," She began as she grabbed Yuki's hand, "Since I am your wife, I think that I should meet your brother."

Yuki looked down at her in disgust, "You have already met my brother."

"I did? Who?"

"Anyame. The one who payed you at the sleepover."

"Why don't you want to go see your brother?" she asked.

"Of course I don't want to go see my brother. I'll tell him that I'm a model and then he'll want me to model his clothes. He might even want **you** to model for him. Yes. This is a bad thing."

"I can handle him. Plus you can't say no to you wife."

"I think you have me there."

**Haru and Sora**

When they reached the top of the line, they were married off and then haru said, "Sorry I don't have a ring, but I didn't know that we're going to be married so soon."

Sora looked up at him, smiled laughed and then replied. "Well it isn't like I had a ring either so we're even. Plus you were going to ask me to marry without having it be a school assignment?"

"Well I didn't mean it like that," Haru said in a jumpy way.

"It is okay but I would have said yes anyway." She said as she took his hand. Haru was a little startled but went with it. She was the only girl he has ever held hands with besides Rin. They chose their occupations.

"Great I'm a hair stylist"

"I'm a race car driver."

"That's not bad."

"You're just being modest."

"No, I'm a hair stylist and you're race car driver. You're cool and I'm not."

"You are cool."

**Hanajima and Uo**

When they reached the line the teacher said, "You guys can't pair up. You are both female."

"Well this is a county were lesbians can get married."Hanajima said with her voice a calm scary tone.

"I suppose."

"Then it is settled. We are the new lesbo. couple."

"I guess. So I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may pick your job."

"Fine," Uo began as she drew her hand in and out of the fish bowl. "Great I'm a dentist."

"I'm what I am meant to be a fortune teller."

"Yeah, psycho." Some kid said that was right behind them.

"Shut the hell up."Uo asserted.

**Kyo and Tohru**

They walked up to the front, btu no words were said instead of the teacher telling them that they were married. They went over and picked a job. Tohru didn't tell Kyo what job she got. She even let go of his hand.

"_Man I must have pissed her off really bad. What did I say? I didn't say anything did I? No. Maybe there is something else wrong." _Kyo thought to himself as he looked down at Tohru. He looked over at the piece of paper in her hand, desperately trying to find something to talk about.

"So umm, you are a teacher. Just what you always wanted."

"Yeah just what I always wanted."

Kyo pulled Tohru off to the side and asked, "Tohru what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kyo,"

"Yes there is. You won't even talk to me. So tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling well."

"That's not what's wrong so tell me."

"Kyo," Tohru began, "I just don't know how you feel about me."

"What do you mean? You know how I feel about you. I love you."

"You keep saying that but do you really mean it? You talk about me like I'm property and that I don't have feelings for anyone, like someone chooses whom I have to love."

"Tohru you're not property and..." Kyo began but Tohru asserted, "Then don't treat me like it."

**Okay there was conflict. Have the very next part in my head so please bear with me. I promise to hurry up and get it typed down. Well I have typing to do. So hold tight and I should have another chapter typed up by tomorrow. **


	19. Chapter 19

Back with another chapter. What do you think? R&R!!!

**Chapter 19 asking help**

Tohru walked away and left Kyo standing by the door. He opened up his occupation paper and it said psychiatrist.

"Great, a psychiatrist," He began in a frustrated voice, "I have to help other people with their problems when I can't even help myself with mine." He sighed and then walked to where Tohru now sat.

"Please take your seats now that everyone has been married and occupied by an occupation. Please couples sit with together and then I will hand out babies. You get what I give you and then you will name it and make a fake birth certificate." Mr.Harutsu announced as kyo sat down next to Tohru and Mr. Harutsu began passing out babies.

Yuki and Kanden, Haru and Sora got boys and Kyo and Tohru, Uo and Hanajima got girls.

**Yuki and Kanden**

"So what are we going to name him?" Yuki asked with his arm around kanden's shoulders

"Um I don't know. I was really counting on getting a girl."

"Well then I'll choose. Hmm maybe Kamru?"Yuki suggested.

"If you say so. I really could go with anything right now so then Kamru it is."

"Kamru Sohma. It has a nice ring to it."

"Yeah,"

**Haru and Sora**

"So.."Sora began.

"We have a child. That's a boy."HAru finished.

"Yeah,"

"Doesn't that mean that we, you know did it?"

"Yeah, we did but I'm going to clear my mind of that thought."

"Well I won't erase you from my mind. You know I think about stuff like that."

"Should I be afraid?" Sora asked in a sarcastic voice.

"No I don't think so. I said I think about it not that I do it."

"Well anyway lets just choose a name. Can we choose an American name?"

"Sure I guess. It would be nice to have a new type of name to hear."

"Okay then how about Edward or Ed for short."

"Sure, why Ed?"

"My ex-boyfriend"

"So you're single."

"No, we're married. This beats dating right?"

"I guess but that sucks since I was going to ask you out."

"Well we can still go out." She wrote down Edward on the piece of paper and then finished. "Well since now that we're married the date can be our honeymoon."

"Yeah,"

**Hanajima and Uo**

"We got a girl."Hanajima sighed.

"Through adoption."

"And besides the point. We have to name her don't we?"

"Yeah I guess. Let's name her Tohra. It is almost like Tohru but it is one letter off."

"Okay."

**Kyo and Tohru**

"So we have a girl. What do you want to name her?"

Tohru didn't lft her head or her gaze from her hands. She never budged either.

"Tohru are you going to talk to me again?"

"Maybe,"

"Tohru I don't understand why you can be so mad at me? What have I done to you?"

"Kyo it isn't what you have done it is what you are doing."

"Then what am I doing?"

"I've told you."

"Then tell me again because I don't understand. Tohru tell me. Please tell me."(You will never ever her this again or very often.)

"Kyo I can't do that. You will have to find out in your own time. And when you do I will always be there. Waiting."

"_Waiting? What does she mean waiting? And what does she mean she will always be there? I don't understand any of this!"_

"Umm Tohru are we going to name our child?"Kyo asked trying to sound sweet.

"Yakomo."

"Okay Yakomo then." Kyo agreed as wrote the name down on the paper.

"Okay now that that is done I will hand out salary cards and then your first tasks." Mr.H(I'll call him this from now on.)announced as he passed out all kinds of papers. He had to take each person there salary papers and then each couple there first task, lucky for him they were all the same.

"NO SCHOOL!" everyone screamed out in unison.

When Mr. H was done passing out the papers he announced that there was no, NO SCHOOL but a honey moon day. A day for married couples to get to know each other. The assignment was to write down information on your partner. At least 20 new things that you didn't know before."He was stopped from the bell ringing for the letting out from school.

"Well on your way out please grab a portable baby carriage."

Everyone did and then raced out the door.

**Back at shigure's house with everyone already back from school**

"Tohru and Kyo are married!" Momiji screamed as he raced into the door.

"WHAT?! THE CAT AND OUR FLOWER ARE MARRIED?!"

"Yep,"Momiji jumped.

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed as he pinned Momiji to the ground with his hand over Momiji's mouth.

Momiji managed to get loose and spit out, "And they have a child."

"KYO AND TOHRU HAD SEX!"

"HELL NO!"

"No shigure it is just a class assignment. Kyo is my husband and you will be alone all day tomorrow. We are going on a honey moon."

"Honey moon huh?"

"How quickly he jumps off of subject," Haru added in as he and Sora walked in hand in hand.

"So are you two married?"

"Yes, you got a problem with it." Sora growled in false anger.

"No," Shigure replied in tears.

Sora cracked up laughing and then replied, "You didn't have to start crying."

"Pathetic." Yuki sighed.

"Actually I think that is pretty funny. I see I have a lot to learn about my little yuki-bear's family." Kanden teased.

"YUKI-BEAR!" Shigure bursted.

"Yes, yuki-bear. Got a problem with it?"Kanden growled.

"You guys are scary."Shigure cried.

Tohru, Sora and Kanden walked into the kitchen to make and get everyone tea.

Kyo, haru and Yuki sat on the couches and other chairs in the living room.

"Umm.. Shigure even though this sounds **very** weird asking you this, were do you take girls on honeymoons?" Yuki asked.

"Well since they're teen age girls, why don't you take them to the mall."

"Why the mall?"Kyo asked.

"The mall because there is a variety of different stores and you can learn a lot from what stores they go in and what they buy."

"You know what, that actually sounded intelligent." Haru joked.

"Was that an insult?"

"No not an insult, it was a compliment in reverse."

"Oh then that was very nice."

"Idiot," Yuki huffed under his voice.

**OKAY HOW WAS THAT?!?!? REVIW PLZ!!! TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY OKAY!!! LOVE YALL!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Okay so I'm sorry that I didn't have it up yesterday. It just took me too long to go write one of my other stories. So anyway one with chapter 20.

**Chapter 20**

"Wake up," Sora whispered as she gently shook Haru. "Come on wake up."

"Let me sleep in." Haru moaned.

"I would if it wasn't already 8 in the morning."

"8 in the morning, 8 IN THE MORNING!" He screamed as he shot straight up.

"Calm down, there is no school today remember."

"Oh yeah then, why am I awake and why are you here?"

"Because you are taking me somewhere today and I wanted to get here early."

"Early.." Haru groaned, "how about late?"

"Because kanden and I can't sleep in past dawn, so..."

"So I'm a cow, I sleep in past 8 in the morning."

Sora pulls out a note book.

"Fact number 1. Haru isn't an early bird."

"You're getting started already,"

"Yeah and guess what,"

"What?"

"I need you to get up."

Haru grunted and then pulled his pillow over his head. Haru mumbled, "If you get breakfast ready then I'll get up."

"Okay then. See you in a while, sweetie pie."She cooed as she left out of the room.

Haru gave a frustrated growl, "sweetie pie."

**Down stairs**

"Tohru want any help?" Kanden asked as she walked into the kitchen. Tohru looked at her like Kanden had snapped her from a trance.

"Yeah, sure," Tohru sighed.

Kanden walked over and washed her hands int the sink and then grabbed the knife and began cutting up vegetables. She stared at Tohru who idly watched the swirls from her mixing in the pot of soup.

"Tohru is there something bothering you?"Kanden asked.

"hmmm?"

"I know that it isn't any of my business but you don't smile as much any more. What's wrong? Is there something going on between you and Kyo?"

"Yeah,"

"What's going on?"

"I'm tired of him treating me like I'm a prize to be won."

"What do you mean?"

"Well before we met you, Yuki and Kyo both told me that they loved me."

"Both of them,"

"Yeah that was also when I broke my arm."

"Why?"

"Because they were fighting over me. They wouldn't stop so I stopped them by throwing myself in the middle of it."

"Well that was kind of stupid."

"No not really, they would have kept on fighting and I don't like it when they fight, especially over me."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"No because I want him to figure it out."

"Why?"

"Because I love him. I really love him but he just isn't getting the hint. I've even made a song for him,"

You gotta be out there

you gotta be somewhere

Wherever you are

I'm waiting...

Cause there are these night when

I sing myself to sleep

and I'm hoping my dreams

bring you close to me

Are you listening?

Hear me I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

find me

I'm lost inside this crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

hear me

Can you hear me?

I used to be scared of

letting someone in

but it gets so lonely

being on my own

with no one to talk to and

no one to hold me

I'm not always strong

Oh I need you here

Are you listening?

Hear me I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

find me

I'm lost inside this crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

hear me

Can you hear me?

I'm restless and wild

I fall but I try

I need you to understand

(can you hear me)

I'm lost in my thoughts

and baby I've fought

for all that I've got

Can you hear me?

Hear me I'm crying out

I'm ready now

Turn my world upside down

find me

I'm lost inside this crowd

It's getting loud

I need you to see

I'm screaming for you to please

hear me(4x)

Can you hear me?

hear me(4x)

Can you hear me?

"That was really good," Sora complimented. "Are you a singer?"

"No,"

"What did you write that song for?" sora asked.

"Sora stop asking questions. Anyway Tohru you should just let him think about it and don't be so hard on him. Just be happy and keep on smiling. Don't be mad at him. Okay."

"Okay,"

"I'm lost." Sora commented.

"You always are," kanden sighed as she dumped the vegetables into the pot of soup. Tohru just laughed.

"Anyway what were you doing Sora?" Tohru asked.

"Waking up Haru,"Sora laughed.

"Didn't get up did he?" Tohru asked.

"No, but he said that when breakfast was ready he would get up."

"That is how they wake up every morning."

"Just like a guy," Kanden laughed.

"Anyway so where do you think the guys are going to take us?"sora asked.

"I don't know, they got advice from Shigure so be prepared." Tohru joked.

"Who is going to baby sit the babies?" KAnden asked.

"Shigure wouldn't mind doing it." Tohru suggested.

The girls just chatted and Tohru did seem a little peppier so that was good. Anyway the sweet smells of soup and rice balls started to fill the air and guys started to pour into the kitchen.

"Wives cooking in the kitchen and a good meal. Not that bad of the life." Shigure boasted.

The girls just laughed and Kyo could tell that tohru was happier so he was happier. The girls all served their husbands and then they served themselves and sat down. They ate and the guys wouldn't say anything.

"Umm where are we goin to day?" Sora asked.

"It's a secret." Haru answered.

"What's so secretive? You're only going to a mall," Shigure blurted out.

Kyo made an effort to smack the hell out of Shigure but, Tohru's sweet voice calmed him down.

"The mall!" All of the girls shouted.

"We know that it isn't the most romantic thing but the mall isn't the whole day, only the beginning."yuki explained.

"Yeah and you can buy anything that you want."

"Anything?" Sora asked.

"Anything that money can buy." Yuki answered.

"YES!"

"Okay then. Now that we have that settled, we are leaving as soon as we finish breakfast."

"I love the mall," Sora said.

"Item number 2: Sora loves the mall." Haru joked as he pulled out a note book.

**At the mall**

"Okay I now let you loose and go be teens." shigure announced but there was no one listening, actually they were all gone.

"Teens," he scoffed.

**Tohru and kyo**

"So what do you want to do first?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know, what ever you want to do, I guess."

"Tohru I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you like you're my property. I wouldn't want to be treated like that, so you shouldn't either. But it is just so hard. I mean you are the first person to ever see me for who I really am and the first person to love me and I just want to have you love me all time. I just never want to ever lose your love."

"Kyo I understand but there are other ways of doing it."

"Yeah like what?"

"Having a fun time so that we can spend the good time together."

"Okay so where do you want to go?"

"Maybe catch up with the other girls and go clothes shopping."

"Great," Kyo commented sarcastically as they walked off.

**Sora and Haru**

"Hot Topic is my favorite store."Sora beamed.

"Item number 3: Favorite store is hot topic."

"Come on haru. Stop. Now, what do you think of this mini skirt?"

"Very goth."

"Exactly what I'm going for."

"Sora, I've been meaning to ask. What made you wan to go goth anyway?"

"You remember what our mom was talking about with kanden?"

"No."

"Oh yeah you weren't there. Well anyway a little while before Kanden and I moved here Kanden was raped. She never trusted anyone. Not even mom or me so we grew apart. At the time everyone had an unfriendly disposition and well the goth, dark hole of an attitude kinda fitted me and well I've been into it ever since."

"Wow you really had a weird past."

"Yeah and you want to know something even weirder? I never knew who my father was or any of my relatives. I mean I've never even known why I have this stupid curse either."

"You have no idea?"

"Yeah, anyway Haru can you buy this for me?"

"Sure. Anyway I have to ask one more thing. Is black your favorite color?"

"Yep."

"Item number 4: Sora's favorite color is black."

"Okay so where do you wan to go next?"

"We already ate so I guess the food court is out."

"Are you always hungry?"

"Pretty much,"

"Fact number 2: Haru is always hungry."Sora laughed as they walked up to the paying counter and bought the skirt and then walked out towards the food court. (Haru never notices.)

**Yuki and kanden**

"So Kanden are you having fun?"

"Yes,"

"What do you wan to do?"

"I don't care,"

"You know you have to tell me because I don't came here often. Actually I never come here."

"Really?"

"Yeah _really_. Before Tohru started hanging out with me and Shigure and Kyo we were different. I was more shy and kept my feelings locked up. But then the more I started to hang out with her and hear about how bad of a time Tohru has gone through, and how she can still smile through it all. I started to change"

"And that's why you told her that you love her, because she makes you feel wanted right?"

"Exactly but I don't think I feel like that way anymore, I think that I feel like she gave me a chance and that I love her but not like I thought I did. I love her like a sister."

"Than who do you love?"

"The person that I'm temporarily married to."

"Well that's nice because I think that I feel the same way too, but the girl that you are temporarily married to wants to go shop with her sister and new best friend." She screamed as she pulled Yuki along some wall.

They walked around for a while, constantly looking for someone.

"You know we should check by the food court."

"Okay so lets go to the food court." Kanden said as she stepped inside the elevator.

**At the jewelry store**

"Hey Tohru,"Kanden announced as she saw Tohru and Kyo come around the corner. Tohru's head snapped around at the sudden calling of her name. Her and Kyo ran up to them.

"You scared me half to death Kanden." tohru sighed.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

"Well where were you guys going?"

"Nowhere in particular but we were looking for you until I stopped in this store and looked at jewelry."

"We were too," Kanden piped as she looked back at Yuki and then at Kyo who were holding a staring contest. She turned back around and then giggled, "I guess it's only us who want to see each other."

"You'll get used to it."

"Well didn't you say you stopped to look at jewelry?"

"Yeah I saw this really great ring that I would want if a guy would ever propose to me. It's beautiful."

"Really?" Kanden began really excited. "Can you show it to me?"

"Sure," Tohru said as she lead Kanden inside the store. The boys followed The store was a beige (the color.) and plain. There were only a couple of people scattered throughout the store, most of them crowded around the display tables.

Tohru lead Kanden to a display table and pointed to this small crystal ring. It had a gold band with a small diamond on top. On the band there were little crystals mixed in with the gold.

"Tohru that is beautiful," Kanden gasped when she looked at it.

"I know, but I don't have the money to buy it. I don't want to buy it though. I mean I would never where it because it is just to beautiful. I would want someone else to have it so that someone else can be happy." She smiled and then looked back at Kyo and Yuki, "They, my family are the only jewels that I need to make my life worth while."

"Tohru that is so nice," Kanden cried, literally, as she gave Tohru a gigantic hug. "I Love you."

Kyo watched them but mostly kept his eye on the ring. He needed that ring for the rest of the date. He had to keep everything running as smooth as possible so that she doesn't figure it out. Well some things could go wrong, Tohru would never figure it out anyway.

"Hey you girls, shouldn't we burning a whole in my pocket?" Yuki asked. (If this is stupid just disregard.)

"We are aren't we, let's go find Sora." KAnden agreed as Tohru and her walked off in the Food Courts direction. The guys followed at their own paces.(Don't you think that these two should be together? Yuki and Kanden I mean.)

**At the food Court**

When everyone showed up (Well our two couples), They saw HAru and Sora sitting in a booth by one of the restaurants. Haru and Sora walked up to them and the Yuki asked."So you wondered back to the Food Court?"

"Well I had no clue where we were and well next thing I know were here." HE sighed and then paused and then began again, "A mystery."

"No this is not a mystery, I led you here." Sora announced in a stern voice and then she sighed, "That's right don't give the wife any kind of credit."

Haru looked down at her and then asked, "Would spending my money be good?"

Sora instantly perked up and said, "YEP!"

"So where do we go next?" Kanden asked.

"ANY AND EVERY CLOTHES STORE!" Sora screamed. (If only you could see her face it would like dollar signs are on her eyes.) The guys start to get a little worried as they walked off.

The rest of the day until it got dark was pretty much girls picking changing and buying clothes. I t was a good thing the guys were strong otherwise they would have a problem.

**Okay there it was the first part of the day and well the next part has a surprise twist that you'll love. **

**Oh yeah I just wanted to apologize for not having this thing up sooner. It just took me a long time one because of the Christmas break and then because of the all of the Writer blocks that I have had. Oh and I have a contest. The first three people to guess what the surprise twist is. If you can guess it then you can a guest staring role in the next chapter. So please review and enter. If you can't guess then I don't know why because it is obvious because I gave a clue in this one. I'm so sorry I know that this is choppy but If you do win you can choose which date you want star in. **

**Okay that is all I have to say so I'll stop typing now. **


	21. Chapter 21

Okay Okay I know that this has been along time to write but I'm grounded off the computer and I'm not suppose to be on right now but I am anyway. If I get caught I'll just say that it was you guy's fault. JUST KIDDING!( Oh we laugh and we laugh.) Alright so if there isn't much up in the next month you now know why. Alright on with the chapter.

**Chapter 21**

Everyone walked out of the mall, the boys carrying all of the girls bags, which is tons. As shigure watched the boys struggle all he could do was laugh.

"Shut the hell up!" Kyo yelled as he struggled to the car.

"I'm s..s..s.." Shigure tried to say but he was laughing to hard but soon received a knock to the head by Kyo's fist.

"I thought you were holding bags." Shigure sobbed as he rubbed his head.

"We're by the car idiot."Yuki sighed.

"Oh. Well then where are we off to now?"

"I don't know but us guys need some time to get ready for the rest of the date." haru smiled.

"If you need to get ready for the next part of the date then it must be really.." Sora began.

"Nice." Kanden finished.

"Then we should put go get ready too." tohru announced as they all got in the car.

Shigure turned on the car, began driving. They drove for a while and then Sora asked, " Where are we going?"

"You'll see." shigure smirked.

Kyo and Yuki both looked around, the road that they were traveling seemed all to familiar. Then it hit both of them as they pulled up to a small neatly kept building.

"We're here," Shigure squealed.

"SHIGURE YOU ASSHOLE!" Kyo yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kanden asked Tohru.

"We're at Anyame's shop."

"Who's Anyame?" Sora asked.

"Yuki's older brother."

"My sugar bear has a brother?"

"Yep and I have the feeling that we're going to get a new stylish outfit for the next part of the date."

"YAY!" Kanden and Sora screeched together.

"Not YAY, Yuki and anyame are.." Tohru's words trailed off when Anyame walked out greeting everyone.

"Shii-San! Yuki!" He screamed as he ran to the car. Shigure did the same except he ran out of the car.

"This should be interesting." haru observed.

"Stay two yards away from me and then we'll be fine." Yuki warned Anyame.

"Why do you have to be so cold?" Anyme asked.

Yuki pondered for a moment as he got out of the car pulling kanden out with him, " I don't know but I just do," He answered. He looked down at Kanden and then a warm smile crept onto his face as he calmed down. "And I would like you to meet my wife."

Anyme's face lost all it's color and his mouth dropped wide open but then his mouth just started talking. "SHE'S YOUR WIFE?! THAT MEANS SHE'S MY SISTER IN LAW! THIS IS WONDERFUL! ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL!"

"Yes and Kyo, Haru and Yuki are all married and today they are on their honeymoon."Shigure announced and at that moment Haru pulled Sora out of the car and Kyo did the same. Anyame examined them and their clothes.

"Of Course of course, they need something nice to wear. These outfits are positively destructive. They need a miracle and I am, for now, god so.." he began as he walked behind the girls and edged them into his store, "Let the miracles begin."

"Okay boys back into the car" Shigure sighed.

"Yes Yes please leave and Shigure will come and pick them up. You go get the rest of the night ready. Go go go go. Shoo!"

"You heard him," Shigure reminded.

"Yeah I heard him but I wasn't listening," Kyo snickered.

"I'm worried," Yuki sighed.

"Don't be worried. HE's your brother." Shigure said as he slid into the car.

"That's exactly WHY I'm worried." Yuki huffed as he too slid into the car.

"Don't be worried, he's stable enough." HAru joked when he and Kyo got into the car.

"That's NOT helping." Yuki grunted.

"Sorry," HAru laughed as Shigure pulled out.

**Inside Anyme's shop**

"Mine!"anyme yelled with his arms raised up.

Mine came running from the back and then said, "Yes sir?"

"Mine please fit these girls for dresses and then let the magic begin."

"Yes sir." Mine pepped as she pulled and pushed the girls to the back.

The magic begins.

**1 hour and a half later**

The sound of a car horn came just as The girls were being last minute primped. They walked out and all Shigure could do was gape, his eyes wide open.

"My work is done." Anyame said as he watched them drive off.

"So are you excited?" Shigure asked all of them.

"Very," they answered at different times. They drove for a while more and no one else said a word. Since the hood was down the cool crisp wind blew through the girls hair. There weren't any sounds but their beating hearts, and the sound of car's wheels screeching against the road. The moon, the full moon, pierced the darkness that made the evening perfect for anything.

"Okay first stop and Sora I think it is for you." Shigure sighed as he looked over at Sora's face.

"Okay," She sighed as sighed out of relief that she wasn't in the car that was full of eager tension. The choking eager tension that she was now free from, she got out of the car and stood away from it, watching it drive down the road.

She turned back around and squinted her eyes, slowly it she got use to the darkness. A little than a couple of feet there stood a tree. She walked up to it slowly. When she reached it she slid her hand down the rough trunk and then felt a hand on hers. When she looked up she could see Haru smiling at her.

"You look beautiful." He said as he took her hand into his. She was wearing a black dress that had shimmer down the side and it was cut kind of short.

"Thank you," she laughed as tears trickled down her face. Haru raised his other hand up and wiped away the tears that clouded Sora's eyes and lead her to an area that he had set up in a clearing near the main house. It was candle lit and quite.

"This is where I used to play when I was younger. Here with all of the other zodiac. And I brought you here to see if you would like to enjoy this place just as I did."

"I'm pretty sure I will." She whispered.

**Back in the car**

Shigure drove down to the road and past town. He came to an abrupt stop near a bunch of trees.

"Kanden this is your stop."

"Thanks so much Shigure," Kanden whispered as she got out of the car. Pretty much she did the exact same thing that Sora did. She turned around then started to walk around the trees.

"Wait I remember this place. It's that lake that I came too." She whispered to herself as she rounded a corner and saw the crystal lake and her prince sitting down on a chair, which he had set up.

Kanden ran over to him and cryed, "This is so beautiful."

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

**Back in the car**

Tohru didn't speak so Shigure decided to break the silence, "You look really pretty."

"Thank you,"She whispered barely audible.

"What's wrong?"

She put her hand on the edge of the car and looked up at the moon.

"Nothing, just nervous."

"Okay," Shigure sighed as he pulled up at the house, but drove past it just a little ways. It was somewhere where Tohru had never been. It was even farther then Yuki's garden, but it was beautiful.

"This is where you get out."

"Where is here anyway?" Tohru asked as she got out.

"Somewhere." Shigure sighed as drove off.

Tohru just stood there looking at the spot where the car once was then she felt somebody put their hands on her. She jerked back but then relaxed as she heard the familiar voice.

"Is that you Kyo?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's me." Kyo huffed but then his attitude softened. "Wanna go start the rest of our date?"

"Yes."

"Okay," he whispered taking a deep breath, trying desperately to try to make his heart stop beating so hard. It didn't help anything, he was way too nervous already.

**Back to Haru and Sora**

They sat down on the blanket that he had sat out for them.

"So that's the main house?" Sora asked as she turned around and pointed down the ledge.

"Yep,"

"What's the main house anyway?"

"It's where the head of the family lives and where we all live until we are aloud to leave."

Sora turned her head back around and looked deep into Haru's eyes and there, and only there, could she see that he was nervous or worried about something. Something or someone there Haru was afraid of but who?

"Haru what's wrong?" Sora asked in a puzzled sort of way.

"Nothing."

"Yes there is because I can see it in your eyes so tell me."

"Fine. Are you always so persistent?"

"Yeah, that's why most of the time I can when fights."

"Okay it is Akito."

"Who's Akito?"

"Akito is the head of the family. He gives us permission to things and the worst part about it is we all cower before him."

"Why?"

"Because he has done so many terrible things to us and it seems that the ones he targets Yuki and Kyo the most."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't know why but he just does and..." Haru trailed off his words.

"Haru, and what?"

"And if he finds out about me and you, Yuki and Kanden he will hurt you. He will hurt you really bad. Especially if he finds out about Kyo proposing to tohru."

"KYO'S PROPOSING TO TOHRU!"

"That's good for him but not good for Tohru. Since Kyo turns in to the cat he is the outcast in our family and Akito hates him. He hates the fact that Tohru loves all of us. HE feels as if she's taking us away from him."

"Oh,"

"Now I think that it's time I ask you questions," Haru announced, suddenly becoming happy.

"No, I think it is time we eat."

"Perfect idea."

**Back to Yuki and Kanden**

They walked to the table that Yuki had set up near the glistening lake. Yuki pulled out a seat for Kanden, then he did the same for himself.

"You know your dress is glistening just like the lake. I think it's beautiful."

"Really? I mean I thought that it was just to revealing because I just don't want to ruin our night with a fit."

"Yeah well that won't happen," Yuki expressed smiling.

"You know I think that is what I love most about you, you're optimistic."

Yuki kind of looked at her surprised.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No no, it's just no one ever told me that I was optimistic."

"Well are you?"

"Not really because right now I'm a little worried about something myself."

"What?"

"What to tell Akito, you know, about me meeting you?"

"Who's Akito?"

"We'll discuss him later."

"No, we'll discuss him now."kanden demanded.

"How about talking over some fried beef and vegetables with steamed rice?"

"Okay."

**Kyo and tohru**

As they walked Kyo feel his blood pumping and his temperature rising.

"Ummm... tohru..." Kyo began but then he trailed off in his words. His mouth was dry and he felt like he had a lump in his throat.

"Yes kyo what is it?" tohru asked as she tried to look directly into his eyes, but they never met. He wouldn't look at her.

"_Is he mad at me?" _Tohru thought as they reached a spot that was set up beautifully. There was a small white table with matching chairs. It was candle lit and somewhere there were incests. The area looked like heaven with the moon shining down like steaks of a painting.

"Kyo this place is beautiful." She gasped in astonishment and yet he still wouldn't look at her.

"Kyo," she began as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If I did anything wrong then I'm sorry because I don't want you to be mad at me, so what ever I did I'm sorry."

"Tohru you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm just nervous. I don't do these kind of things often ya know."

"Oh."

"Well umm... wanna eat now?"

"Sure,"

**Sora and Haru**

After they ate Haru decided it was his turn to ask Sora questions.

"So can I ask you a stupid question?"

"Sure.. I think."

"What's your last name?"

"Minko,"

'Okay I have another question."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any other family?"

"I don't know really. Mommy says that we don't have but I'm sure I do. I know I do because I listen to mommy cry and I would listen to the words she muttered but I could never make them out. I mean to know the fact that she never talks about our family and I know we have some. Sometimes I wonder if I know them without even knowing it or have met them. I don't ask for much but I, especially Kanden wants to know someone that she can share everything with which would be family."

"Oh,"

"I'm sorry I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No not at all,"

"So is the date over because I kno that it is like 10:00 at night and I do have a curfew."

"Of course. Well umm sora?"

"Yeah," she answered as she stood up from her chair. He walked over to her, put his hands around her and then asked, "Since we're 'married' why don't we really call ourselves a couple."

"Okay but what does it have to do with your arms around my wai..." her words were stopped just as soon as she felt Haru's warm lips on her lips. Her eyes were wide open from the shock and then melted closed as she started to return the kiss. She just melted into his arms as the inoccent kiss started to get real passionate. His tongue started to push open her mouth and she willingly let him search her mouth and she did the very same.

"Dang, I forgot my popcorn." shigure smirked invading people's privacy.

Haru and Kanden both pushed each other off.

"You know you don't have to interrupt." Sora huffed.

"I don't have to but I do just to see those hilarious surprised faces of yours. It's gold."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Haru joked as both him and Sora slid into the car.

**Yuki and Kanden**

"So Akito is someone that is horrible. How do you put up with him?"

"I don't. I despise him and I try my hardest to stay away from him but he's dying to be honest I'm happy and yet I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because someone has to be the bearer of the next bearer of the darkness."

"Why does that bother you?"

"Because, well, Kagura is suppose to be the bearer but I have a strong feeling that he will make tohru be the bearer but I'm not sure. I mean I'm not even sure if that's how it works, maybe the soul actually picks someone, not the bearer but I'm not sure."

"Well in any way I think it is positively horrible." She said and then she brought her arm with her small crystal watch on it into view.

"Oh my gosh! It's almost curfew!"

"Well then let's walk out to the curb so that Shigure can pick us up right?"

"Yeah," Kanden said as she got up from her chair.

Yuki got up and they both began to walk to the curb when yuki stopped.

"Um kanden do you think I could kiss you, since we're married and all?"

Kanden paused ans she looked up at him, "Ummm I don't think that that is appropriate. I don't want to get a fit so I don't think so."

"Okay," he whispered then he resumed his walking till they reached the curb, Shigure was already waiting.

"Were you making out or something?" Shigure asked with concern, well the unnecessary kind/

Right before Kanden got into the car she walked over to the driver's side and punched Shigure in the head.

"That's one of the other reasons that I like you." Yuki laughed.

**Kyo and Tohru**

When they were finished eating niether one of them said a word. All you could hear was the sounds of the wind blowing and the crickets chirping. The area was quiet and for once kyo had nothing to say. Tohru couldn't stand it, she knew she did something wrong and he just wasn't telling her, but what?

"Kyo,"

"Tohru if you're going to ask if you did something wrong again the answer is no." Kyo falt out told her. To be honest it scared her.

"That wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Then what were you going to ask?"

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Yeah," Kyo sighed.

"It tasted really good,"

"Really, I tried to get it to taste like yours. Ya know how hard it is to cook!"

"Yeah," She laughed.

"I just wanted to make everything perfect for this moment," kyo began as he bent down on his knees. He got directly infront of her and their eyes met. She couldn't shake off his gaze. He took her hand and then said the words that she thought that she would never hear, "Tohru will you marry me?"

When these precious words left his mouth tears ran down her cheeks. How could this night get anymore perfect, wait there is one way. Say yes tohru say yes.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you Kyo." She screamed with delight and joy. It was so easily expressed in her words or her actions. He slid the ring that she was looking at in the mall. She threw her arms around him. She didn't care if he transformed, she didn't care that he was a cat. She was just happy that she would be with Kyo for the rest of her life.

There was a puff of smoke and then there was a little orange tabby sitting in her lap. She picked it and squeezed it, rubbing her face within his fur.

"I love you so much Kyo! I love you so much!" She cried. The moon reflected off of her tears and, can you believe it, Kyo's tears too.

"I love you too," he whispered.

"_How can this night get any more perfect?"_They both thought.

**YAY!!!!! Okay so was that good enough? Was it romantic? I wouldn't really know because I have never been on a romantic date or a date at all so.. Yeah you see my situation. Well I'm about to wrap up this story. Yep it's almost over and then there will be a sequel. That will be awesome! All right so now let's hurry up and finish this story. YEAH!!!!! **


	22. Chapter 22

Hey it's me again. I'm sorry it's taking me so long but it is just so hard transitioning from where I left off at and I'm grounded. Well this next chapter is going to be crappie so DEAL! Alright on with it. ( is in very bad mood. Best times to write.)

**Chapter 22 The call**

A couple of weeks after that glorious night all Tohru could think of was being with kyo for ever. It all just seemed like a dream. What more could she want? It all was just so wonderful but sh wanted her mom to share in all of her excitement. She wanted her mom to be there to tell her that she made a good choice. She wanted to hear her say, "Good job Tohru. Just be happy." She wanted to hear those words so badly, but she'll never hear them again.. She wanted so badly to hear her say, "I love you Tohru," but she'll never hear that in her mom's warm loving voice again, nope, never again.

Thinking this brought tears to her eyes. She raised one of her hands out of the soapy dish water and rubbed away the salty tears that clouded her vision with her sleeve, then inserted it back into the water. Picking up another dish, she vigoursly scrubbed it clean then dried it off. She sat the dish on the counter with all the other clean dishes, next to her ring.

Staring idolly at the glittering rock, she smiled. Really what more could she want? He was the what she needed. He was all that she wanted. He was the man that would say, "I love you tohru," to her. He would. It wouldn't replace the love, the longing for her mom but it would suffice.

All Tohru could do was grin then her thoughts trailed off in another direction, away from the happy thoughts. Her thoughts now lead straight to Kyo, how he acted ever since he proposed. Everyday they would walk to school together and back, holding hands. They would eat together. They cooperated when they had to do their jobs during school. They worked well with the "baby", but he still seemed distant. It seemed as if he was disappointed or worried, about her. Something about the way He looked at her would tell her that it was about her. It was unmistakable, unforgettable and it worried her. "What is wrong?" was the question that kept forming in her mind. We had permission from Shigure, wasn't that all they needed.

"Tohru?" kagura whispered trying not to scare her. Tohru turned her head to see Kagura standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Want any help?"

"No, I can handle this but thanks..." her words were cut of because of the screams coming from the place Kagura was just at.

**In the Livingroom**

"We're not watching the hoppy bunny special!" kyo yelled.

"Why not? We watched Cats on The prowl 3." Momiji whined.

"So what's your point?"

"I felt offended. They eat RABBITS!"

"So, WE'RE NOT GOING TO WATCH RABBITS!"

"MXC is on." Haru added in.

"Yeah let's watch that." Kyo snapped as he tried to get the remote from Momiji.

"GIVE ME THE DAMN REMOTE!" Kyo yelled as he hit Momiji on the head and then somehow unwedged the device from Momiji's hands.

"Tohru Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried.

**Back in the kitchen**

"Oh, well then you can help." Tohru laughed as Kagura walked over to sink directly beside Tohru. She picked up a rag and as Tohru washed she dried.

They talked as they washed put when they were done they put the dishes up. When they finished everything Tohru wiped around where she cooked and then dried off her hands. Kagura handed Tohru her ring and Tohru slid it on gently, admiring it on her slender finger.

"I can't believe we're going to be related." KAgura sighed happily.

"I know. I can't believe it either." She answered in her peppy voice, even though it was barley audible over the boys screams. Kagura fixed that.

"I'll choose the show we watch." Kagura demanded.

Kyo stood up and yelled, "Who died and named you Queen of this house?!"

"I did!" Kagura yelled back.

"Then If your dead why can't you shut the hell up and be invisible?!"

"I don't know? I guess my mom wasn't a glass maker."

"I wish she was then you'd be quiet, you'd stay out of my room, I could break you and I wouldn't have to look at your ugly face!"

"Oh yeah, that all the talk you got?!" Kagura shouted back.

"Hell no. I've got more. What you got?"

"Bring it one kitty-kitty!"

"Don't break my house!" Came Shigure's voice from upstairs, of course he was ignored.

Tohru made her way to the couch and seated herself besides Haru. She watched helplessly as she watched the fight start up. All she did was laugh. What more could she do really?

Disrupting all of the confusion and fussing came the phone. No one else heard it but Tohru so she picked it up.

"Hello. Sohma residence Tohru speaking."

"Do you know who this is?"

Tohru stopped to think for a second them it hit her. "Akito."

He gave a light chuckle and then said, "Good answer."

Tohru picked up the rest of the phone and slipped out of the room unnoticed into the kitchen.

She let out a light sigh and then asked, "What do you want?"

"You shouldn't be asking me questions you little wretch, I will ask the questions like this one. Who gave you permission to be able to enter this family?"

"No one? What?"

"You are the stupidest person in the world and I don't know what he sees in you but who cares. I just called to say that I want to see you, the little monster, Haru and my dear Yuki."

"Oh okay,"

"Oh," He began just before he hung up the phone, " Tell Yuki and Haru that I would like to meet Sora and Kanden."

"How do you know them?"Tohru asked.

"That's none of your business." he added in a forceful tone and then he hung up the phone, Tohru did the same.

**Okay I know that that was bad but I was sick and I have to get ready for school so bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

I know I know. It's taken for ever to write more but I've been busy and grounded. I have tons of Homework lately and it's killing me. I just haven't been able to write at all. But spring break is coming up soon and I'll try to write a chapter a day at the least. Maybe two. Depends on how early I wake up. Well I'll stop talking and get back to my story.

**Chapter 23**

Tohru didn't know what to do about the phone call. It was Akito, it was god who just picked up the phone. How, why would he want to see them and how did he know Kanden and Sora. They're just friends of ours. They haven't found out about the secret. What concern does he have with them?

Tohru just couldn't keep all of her thoughts straight. They jumbled in uncontrollable masses, bouncing around in her head, purposely confusing her.

She walked back into the living room with everybody else. Kyo was pined to the floor, this being Kagura's doing. Tohru looked around at all the laughing faces. Everyone was happy, smiling because they didn't know who just called. A heavy burden wasn't weighing in their hearts like it was in hers. All she had to do was look at Kyo's face, and she wanted to cry. What if Akito wants to hurt him or hurt Yuki? What if he was to hurt her friends? What could she do?

Nothing.

She could do nothing once Akito got into a rampage. He's like a wrecking ball that crushes everyone and everything in his path. He would crush her family, her friends, all of her loved ones. She would never know what it felt like to share the rest of her life with Kyo legally. The ring on her finger would be useless.

She had to stop him.

She had to stop him before he got started. She couldn't stand there and watch him. NO! She wasn't just going to stand by on the side lines any more. Sh wouldn't.

Tohru kept a straight face as she walked to the steps, so that no one would suspect anything. She walked up them quietly, down the hall and knocked on the door of Shigure's room door.

"If it's Kyo or Yuki, I didn't do it!" He yelled from behind the door.

"No it's Tohru. May I come in?" Tohru assured in her sweet voice. It was a little rattlely to indicate fear of some kind, and Shigure recognized it well. Quickly he opened the door and let her in. Instantly, he shut the door behind them.

"Flower what's wrong? You look so pale." He whispered as he flipped back her bangs, to find teas streaming down her face.

Yuki was walking out of the bathroom and passing Shigure's room when he heard the whispers coming from Shigure's room. He bent down a little and leaned his ear against the door to listen.

"Flower why are you crying?"

"The phone call. Akito called he said to come by after school. To bring Yuki, haru, Kyo and kanden and Sora."

"Wait he said to bring Kyo, Haru and the twins along too?"

"Yes, Shigure I'm not so sure of what that means but I just don't want anyone getting hurt, and.. and.." Now tohru was completely broken down in tears. Tears filled her eyes and still she choked back more. She couldn't say anything more, her body shivered with, just the remembrance of Akito's cold voice on the other end of the phone.

Shigure placed his hand on Tohru's back and gently rubbed her. For once, even he didn't know what Akito was planning. It was something he was going to figure out.

On the other side of the door, Yuki sat there in awe. Akito wanted to see him and his girlfriend. He wanted to see Haru and Sora as well. How did he know them? What could Akito be planning What could that bastard be planning? What?

That was all Yuki had time to think about at that moment. He heard shuffling of feet coming towards the door so he jumped up and walked quickly back to his room where he could think more.

When the door opened Shigure emerged holding Tohru in his arms. He had to carry her. She wasn't going to move. She was crying to hard to move. She was to worried about everyone else to think about her self. It wasn't only Yuki, HAru, Kyo, Sora and Kanden who could possibly be in trouble. She was in trouble too. She most of all. Falling in love with Kyo, the monster in Akito's eyes. To him that was the greatest sin, the most disgusting thing that you could do. We had to look out for her, not the other way around.

But still one thing bothered Shigure about everything. What did Akito know and what was he gonna do about it? What?

**Okay I know that that was very bad but it is about 11: 16 right now. I'll try to write short parts like this everyday. Well this is a cheap short chappie. What yall think? Oh the last ones get good. They get SO much better. I wrote this part with Hatori and Kyo yelling at each other. That part alone is enough to make you cry so. Yeah it gets better. Hang in there with me. Alright bye? I've to get some sleep.**


	24. Chapter 24

HI! All my fans! I am back with another exciting chapter of LOVE AINT EASY!!. Okay now I'll stop acting obnoxious and act like a writer. (Yeah right!) Well I do have to write this chapter. I tell you the rest of the chapters I am going to try and make you cry or make really sad okay? Well on a later note I'm writing another FB fanfict. It"s called Other half. It's a KyoxUo and KyoxTohru fanfict. It will be good. It wouldn't be me if it wasn't good. Right? (Of course not.)Well anyway enough news and lets get typin! I'll try to make this one longer okay?

**Chapter 24**

As soon as Shigure had lain Tohru in bed he gently tucked her in and shut her door quietly. He walked back into his room and picked up the phone. He dialed the main house's number and Hiro picked up.

"Hiro Give the phone to Tori-san." Shigure sighed in the phone trying to keep his voice down low.

"Why are you so quiet and not on drugs today?" Hiro asked in his usual annoying tone.

"Put Hatori on the phone." shigure demanded in a stern voice. "Now."

"Fine," Hiro grunted. Then there was a long pause at the end of the phone until Hatori's deep voice picked up."What do you want now?"

"Hatori, where is Akito?"

"In bed, he had a pretty bad fever, and..." He didn't get to finish his sentence before Shigure cut him off

"Did you know that he called here?"

"No. What did he say?"

"He wants to see them."

"What for?"

"I wouldn't be callin if I knew, but the one thing that puzzles is he wants to see the twins."

"Twins? What twins?"

"These transfer students."

"What business does he have with them?"

"I can't say,"shigure said in a softer tone than before. There was a pause at both ends of the phone and then Hatori spoke up after thinking for a moment.

"Don't let them come tomorrow. Keep them at the house and make sure the twins are there. I need them too."

"What?"

"I have a plan. After I talk to Akito I'll call you back. Trust me."

"Do I have a choice?" Shigure asked, for the first time in a friendlier tone. There wasn't a reply just a soft chuckle at the end of the phone, then he heard the dial tone.

"I guess I have know choice." Shigure laughed underneath his breath as he hung up the phone.

**In Yuki's room**

Yuki was sitting in his room near his bed pondering on what he just eavesdropped on. None of his thoughts were straight. What did the bastard want? How could Akito want Kanden or Sora? He didn't even know them, or... or... did he?

Yuki stopped thinking about Akito then thought about Kanden for a moment. He remembered back to when they first met and how he remembered she was different. Most girls would fawn over him and she would probably stand still and watch. He knew she liked him, because he liked her too.

When they met in the market, when she introduced herself she didn't hug any of them because at first she thought that they were ordinary. She knew what would happen if she hugged an ordinary guy, poof, secret gone, so she didn't take a chance. And then that one night when he went to go find her at the lake, she told him that she was cursed and that she turned into a rooster.

But how could that be? They were the only family that had a curse, and they had a rooster or was he? They had never seen him transform but of course how would they?

If he was to get any real information he was going to call Kanden tonight.

"Yeah, I am right now." he said to himself as he stood up and began heading to the door. Just when he got to the door Haru emerged from behind it.

"Why ya up here?" Haru asked as he scratched his head.

Yuki stared at him a short moment and them pulled himself back together at least for a moment.

"Just thinking," Yuki answered.

"About what?" Haru asked back just like a little child would.

"_At times like this I ask how he is his age." _Yuki thought but then yuki thought that maybe haru could help him. He too was dating on of the twins so maybe Sora told him something that Kanden hasn't told me.

"Hey Haru," Yuki began.

"Yeah," Haru answered as he flopped down on Yuki's bed.

"Has Sora ever talked about her family?"

Haru looked at Yuki oddly and then answered, "Not really. All she told me was that she knows she has other family but isn't sure about it."

"Well does her mom say anything about their family?"

"That's just the thing. Sora says that her mom doesn't say anything about their family that's how she knows she has some."

"Well umm thanks, but I'm gonna make a phone call."

"Okay, I'll just be in here copying your homework." Haru said as Yuki was walking out of the door.

"Fine," was Yuki's answer that Haru heard from down the hall.

**At the Main House**

Hatori walked out of his quarters and towards the center of the Main House where akito stayed. He knocked on the door to Akito's room and waited for an answer.

"Who is it?" came Akito's weak but stern voice.

"Akito it's me, Hatori. May I come in?"

"Enter." Was all he said.

Hatori pushed open the doors of Akito's study to revel him sitting in burgundy chair. The room was dark because no windows opened up to reveal light. He walked across the floor to where Akito sat.

"Akito, I come with a question."

"You may ask."

"What do you know about Kanden and Sora?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just curious about them. That's all."

There was a long pause and the air got stale and dry. He saw Akito's form move in the darkness and come towards him. On the outside Hatori's expressions never changed but on the inside his heart pumped and he felt like running. This was the same way he began when his eye got thrust upon. Hatori cowered in his own shell, even though you couldn't see a thing.

Hatori felt Akito's hands upon him, they felt like ice, then he Akito's face appeared and Akito's mouth was right by Hatori's ear.

Akito whispered, "Put it this way, you used to know their father before his accident."

Hatori went silent, and the akito whispered again, "Don't tell me you don't remember. 'See ya see ya going going gone bye!"

He remembered, Hinaki. The rat before Yuki. How could he forget.

"So that means..." Hatori began as the old memories he thought he had locked away came back again. On the inside he cryed, but on the outside, no reflection.

Akito chuckled and the whispered once more, "they're going to have the time of their young lives."

**HOW WAS THAT?!?!?! OH YEAH CAN YOU GUESS WHAT HAPPENS? READ ON 2 FIND OUT!!!!!! the next chapter gets REAL good!!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

Okay here is the next part. Hope you like it. Okay on with the chapter.

**Chapter 25**

At shigure's house down stairs

"Get off!" Kyo screamed as he squirmed beneath Kagura. Of course she did but she held him against the floor for just a moment longer and then let him up. Kagura couldn't do anything but laugh.

"You got beat by a girl again." Kagura laughed as she looked over towards where Tohru sat when she had started fighting. She looked to her left and then her right and asked, "Hey where's Tohru?"

The boys searched around themselves and then Momiji answered, "she got the phone."

"Um how long were we fighting?" Kagura asked.

" About 20 minutes."

"Oh. No wonder I'm exhausted." Kagura sighed as she stretched. "I think I'm going to bed okay?"

"night night," Momiji jittered as he gave her a big hug.

"Night night, to you too Momiji. See you tomorrow." kagura said as she walked up the steps. Just as she was going up Yuki was coming down.

"Good night Yuki." Kagura smiled, but she didn't receive one back. Yuki was too deep in thought to say anything to anyone.

Yuki passed her without a word and she didn't exchange any with him either.

"What's his problem?" Kagura asked as walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs Haru came out of his room.

"Goin ta bed?" Haru asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah," Kagura replied as she stretched. "Hey what's up with Yuki?"

"I don't know. He was asking me weird questions about the twins earlier."

"Well go find out something please. I hate seeing him like that, I think it's rude." KAgura said with her arms crossed.

"Sure," Haru replied.

"Thanks." Kagura yawned as she walked to her room.

**Downstairs**

Yuki entered the room with full intentions of only calling Kanden, this minute. He wasn't fully mentally prepared with talking with other people until he entered into the room.

"Hey Yuki," Someone called but he really couldn't tell. All of the voices blended together. He heard his name called again and then he heard, "Stop ya damn rat. He's talkin to ya." Next thing Yuki knew Kyo had his arm pulling him to a stop.

"Let go," Yuki mumbled under his breath. Kyo stared at him for a minute then gradually let go of Yuki's arm.

"What's your problem?" Kyo asked with an odd look on his face. Yuki slowly turned and Kyo and Yuki met gazes. Their eyes for a second met each other and didn't leave. Kyo knew that look. Kyo hated that look. That was the, for him, the "Oh Shit" look. Yuki kept his pace and walked into the kitchen.

Kyo got the hint to let Momiji go to bed.

"Momiji go to bed." Kyo grunted as Yuki turned back around and continued to walk towards the kitchen.

"But why?" Momiji yawned as he stretched.

"Because it's getting late and we have school tomorrow." Haru answered when he came down the stairs just as Kyo was about to give Momiji a lot harsher explanation. Haru walked over to where Momiji sat and knelt beside him and calmly said, "plus you're tired and need your rest. What happened to that test you were suppose to be taking tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I've gotta study. I wanna make Tor-Tor proud." He said as he scrambled to his feet. Haru watched as he walked to the stairs then once Haru was sure Momiji was upstairs, Haru asked, "Do you know what's up with Yuki?"

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" Kyo screamed.

"Shhhhh. We just got Momiji to go up stairs. You don't want him to come back down here, do you?"

Kyo settled back down and slumped on the couch. He sat still until he realized that Tohru wasn't sitting there laughing at him and that, as a matter of fact, he hadn't seen her at all. In an instant something hit him, maybe Haru's fist or just an idea. Yeah it was just an idea.

"IS TOHRU OKAY?!" Kyo spurted out.

"I don't know, why don't you go see." HAru sighed. Even before those words finished leaving Haru's troubled and vibrating mouth Kyo was running up the stairs. He didn't slow his pace until he was at Tohru's door. Right when he reached Tohru's door, he stopped. Why the hell couldn't he see that she wasn't there, that something was wrong? Why?! God! He screamed as he pounded the door in front of him. Instantly Kagura came to the door and almost slid it off of it's tracts.

"What is your damn problem? We're tryin to sleep." Kagura screamed while rubbing here eyes blinking into the light.

Kyo's heart never stopped racing. "Is Tohru okay?" he asked quickly. Something flashed in Kagura's eyes but she kept her words easy and calm.

"Yeah. She's fine."

Kyo looked directly at her while she spoke. Her eyes where even but at the same time different. She was hiding something behind her dark misty brown eyes.

"Kagura, what is goin on?" Kyo asked. All she did was stare at her something else reflected. It was worry. "Kagura, I don't want anything else but to know what's goin on. I'm worried, something happened and I want to know what." It was plain, concern crowding his voice. He bent down close to Kagura's face and put his hands on her shoulders and said, "All I want is to know."

**In the kitchen**

Yuki was in the kitchen, his heart beating at the same pace as his foot was tapping. He picked up the phone and just held it in his hand a moment.

"Calm down." he sighed. "It's only a phone call." then he thought the rest, _that could change my life._ Then he dialed the number first 496 then slowly 895 and he stopped. Why was he thinking about it? It wasn't anything really that serious right? Then forcing his hand over the 9 he heard the phone ring. It's humming that was once calming and soothing was now ruff and scary, heart pounding. It beeped and rung again and again, so bad he wanted them to just not pick up, he wasn't mentally prepared, but much to his dismay Mrs. Yuri picked up.

"Hello," she answered in a smooth tone of voice. Yuki was silent on the other end of the phone. He wanted to say something but no words would come to his mouth. They all stuck in his throat.

Again she asked, "Hello,"

"Hello," Yuki managed to say. "This is Yuki."

"Oh hi Yuki. How are you?" She pipped with a happiness in her voice.

"F..fine," He spit out unsure of what he just even said.

"Great. Do you want to talk to Kanden?" She asked, the happiness still in her voice. She was unaware of what he was just about to ask.

"Um no," he started. He put his hand over the bottom of the phone and took a deep breath and then began talking again. "I would like to talk about your family."

There was a long silence at the end of the phone.

"Mrs. Yuri I know this may seem like I'm trying to pry but I just want to know the truth and if I can help. I highly doubt it but, Mrs. Yuri I need your help. Your daughters need your help right now. Something has come up and I need to know, does the name Akito mean anything to you?"

The silence just got worse. He could have swore that there was nobody on the phone until he heard tears.

"So it does mean something to you Mrs. Yuri?" Yuki asked in a soft tone.

Again the silence except for the sound of tears beating against the phone. Through her tears she managed to say yes. Then she wiped away her tears and spoke again.

"He is the one who had my husband killed. He is the one who forced us out. He is the one who wanted my children dead just because of me. Just because I'm not part of the sohma family. He is the bastard who wants all of us takin out and gone."

"Mrs. Yuri umm... Akito called our house and he wants to see kanden and Sora alon..."

"NO!! I will not let them see him! I wont allow them to meet eyes with that devil! We didnt' run for no reason Yuki! W e ran to be away from him."

"But Mrs. Yuri, I know him better then u do. He WILL find them and then the punishment will be worse. Mrs. Yuri I'll be there. Haru will be there to. All of us are gonna be there. We will protect them as much as we can. Mrs. Yuri u have to trust us."

"I do trust you yuki. It's Akito I don't trust. And I'm not ready for my baby's to leave me like my husband did at the hands of that man. Yuki I'm not ready."

"I understand."

"No you don't"

"I know but I'll try to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yuki said as he hung back up the phone.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay are you ready for the next chapter. I'm going to try and make it suspenseful. Man I can't believe I'm already on chapter 27. I remember when I wrote chapter 1, but that is now ancient history, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

**Chapter 27: Taking an unexpected leave**

"Kagura I just want to know," Kyo repeated. He stared hard into her eyes that were starting to fog as tears rolled down her soft cheeks. Her shoulders shuddered and shook beneath his trembling hands.

She didn't even have to say anything, he knew what the tears meant. She fell into his arms and wept into his shirt. Kyo wrapped his arms around her as rubbed his hand up and down her back in a desperate attempt to calm her down, but how? How could he calm her down when he was tense? How could he hold her up in her time of sorrowful need when he could feel his legs buckling underneath him. His gently kissed the top of her head and told her to go back to bed. As he closed the door and walked out he passed Shigure's room. A muffled conversation was going on and at first his distraught mind didn't give a crap about what Shigure was talking about until he heard Akito's named mentioned; he listened in attentively.

"What?!" Shigure said with a surprised look on his face. His voice was tense and showed much anger. There was a pause as the other sides of the phone responded to Shigure's shock.

"That's not right." Again there was a short pause.

"No I don't think we should tell them." again the pause.

"Okay, okay I'll tell them about it, but tomorrow," then he hung up the phone. He walked towards the door as he noticed it cracked. Kyo slid around the corner to his room to avoid being noticed. In his room, momiji had fallin asleep at the desk that they had, studying school material. He walked to his bed, sat and laid down. He laid there for a long time before his eyes could finally close.

Everyone had a rough and unruly night. Hardly anyone could sleep especially Tohru. Her sleep was invaded with thoughts of pain and suffering. They were about her, of her, and because of her and Kyo, her one true love was being beaten because of her. Instantly she awoke with a cold sweat pouring down her face. She couldn't let him be hurt because of her. She'd have to confront Akito by herself. She didn't want anyone to get hurt.

Tohru slid out of her bed and her feet touched the cool wooden floor. She walked across it to her closet as she slowly opened the door to try and avoid the creak that usually came with the opening of the old door. It squeaked a little and she quickly snapped her head around to see if Kagura had awaken; she hadn't. Tohru pulled out a coat and some slacks that she would wear when helping Yuki in his garden, put them on and gently tiptoed out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. She slipped down the hall way making no sounds as she crept down the stairs. Upon coming to the door, her shoes came into vision. She slipped them onto her feet as she slid the door open. She was gone.

At the Sohma estate

Tohru had arrived after walking all the way y foot in the cool crisp air. The big door seemed extremely monestrous standing in front of her like a giant ready to engulf her in a single bite.

"It's to late no one is awake," Tohru whispered in a hushed voice. She walked the length of the estate until she came to the whole in the wall momiji used and had shown her a long time ago. She got on her hands and knees and started to squeeze herself underneath the hole in the wall. Once she had come out the other side, she dusted off her herself and walked around until she found Hatori's house. She came up close and then contemplated whether she should knock or just go home. Her heart began to beat making her soft hands shake, but against her better judgement she knocked lightly. She waited a moment as she heard a shuffle behind the door. The soft sound of feel against wood came closer and then the door slid back.

Hatori emerged and and began to open his mouth as he was extremely surprised to see TOhru standing on his porch so late at night but instead just motioned her inside; Tohru refused.

"Hatori I want to see Akito," she said he voice hesitant and shaky but sure.

He looked at her with odd eyes and then tried in an attempt to pull her into his house again by taking her arm and guiding her inside but she refused.

"No Hatori, I want to see Akito." His eyes widened at her sternness but then finally gave in and said with a sigh, "fine."

Hatori stepped back inside his house for a quick moment and stepped backout with a coat and then they walked down to where Akito dwelled. Hatori motioned back the door and let Tohru step in first. They walked down a corridor to where Akito was at the moment. Hatori opened the door a crack, said a couple of words then withdrew his head.

"He's ready for u miss Honda," Hatori said as he opened the door wider. Tohru walked in and observed the dark colors of the room, the tons of books on the shelves and the medicine bottles on the floor, the browns, blacks and and dark reds greens and blues made Tohur's skin crawl as she moved uneasily toward the desk form which Akito's lean body was sitting. His dark deep black eyes shot through Tohru like a spear as she slowly approached him.

"I've been waiting for you, you stupid girl," Akito chuckled below his breath inaudible to anyone everyone but him.

**HOW WAS THAT?!!!!!CLIFFY LIKE A BITCH ISN'T IT?!?!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?!?!? REVIEW AND U TELL ME!!! MAYBE YOU CAN GUESS!!!!**


	27. Chapter 27

Okay I'm BACK!!! and I have another awesome suspenseful chappie for all of my fans!!!!! Thank you to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. THIS CHAPPIE IS FOR YOU!!!!!

**Chapter 27: Hospital emergency**

When the sun began to rise above the somber branches of the trees and the dew had just begun to settle upon the deep green grass blades, Kyo tried to force himself back into a deep slumber but his eyes stayed open, so he decided to sit up in his bed. He flipped his long legs over the side of his bed and rested his elbows on his knees and his head in the soft safety of his hands. He took a deep heavy sigh like if he was releasing a gigantic burden off of his heart as he thought about the situation.

"_I'm not going over all of my options, I..I really need to calm down. It's not a definite fact that he wants us for something bad, right? DAMN! What am I saying?! Of course it is." _Then Kyo let out a low sigh trying to calm his nerves. _"I need to calm down. I need to relax and hope for the best. I... I need to think of what tohru would do." _He ran his hands through his soft orange hair and then got up and walked out of his room, mumbling words that were like gibberish to himself.

Kyo walked past Tohru and Kagura's room and decided to just let them sleep, and headed to the bathroom, deciding to try and wash the pain and tiredness and everything he was feeling negatively away. When he stepped into the bathroom something didn't feel right, but he just disregarded the feeling and went on with his business. He turned on the sink and no water came out.

"Damn the pipes must be frozen again," he mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom. He walked back into his room and grabbed a light jacket and walked down the stairs. The closer he got to the bottom of the stairs the colder it go.

"Damn its cold," he whispered as he pulled the light cotton jacket more onto his body. Once he walked down and his feet ouch the floor it chilled his entire body. HE walked around for a second to find the source of drafty cold and found the door wide open, then the phone rang. Something broke within his soul as he ran to pick up the phone.

"He..hello?" Kyo's voice cracked.

"It's Hatori. Tohru's in the hospital. She's in a comma..." Hatori's smooth voice recited over the phone although it was easy to sense a little sadness in his voice

Kyo's heart stopped as his legs buckled beneath him.

"It's a possibility she won't wake up."

Kyo's eyes turned to stain glass windows with tears welting in his eyes, all of his emotions coming off in his breathing.

"Kyo you should be here right now because this may be the last time you can see her while her heart beats." Then the phone's dial tone echoed in his ear and without thinking just dropped the phone and ran. HE ran out of the door he ran as if for his life. In a way it was his life because everything he lived for was in the hospital tinkering on life or death. Her soul was about to leave on a trip and never come back and the only way to stop her is to catch her before she leaves, this he was about to do.

At the Hospital

Hatori sat in a chair at the edge of Tohru's hospital bed praying while he held tohru's hand in his. It was the only thing that wasn't bleeding or had tons of scratches or had any bruises. Once done, he raised his head and then looked at her scratched bruised face. He watched as her bruised body didn't move and how her eyes lay softly closed as if she was silently sleeping, dreaming of beautiful things instead of the horrible nightmare she lived through that night. Putting his head in his hands, Hatori whispered a soft, "I'm sorry, miss Honda."

"Sir may you leave. We must run some test on miss Honda now. You may come back tomorrow okay." a nurse with a warm smile said as she walked into the room. Hatori stood up, bowed then walked out going towards the waiting area. He rounded a corner and then came into the elevator. He went down 4 stories until he was at ground level where the check-in counter is and everything else, including the waiting room. When he walked out lots of people passed him, some smiling some not. Some rushed into the elevator he was leaving and some just dragged there feet as if trying to delay some horrific fate.

As Hatori walked the hall he had his hands in his pockets and his head down, eyes to the floor as if following his foot steps.

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT!!! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!!!" Came a distressed voice. Hatori looked up as the voice reached his ears, instantly recognizing it.

"Sir please calm down. As I've told you they are running test on miss Honda at the moment. You probably wont be able to see her until tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"I DON'T CARE I WANNA..." Kyo began but stopped short as he saw Hatori standing behind him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. I'll take him with me." Hatori said to the lady at the counter as he put his hand on kyo's shoulder. "Kyo come with me."

Kyo snapped his head around to look at Hatori square in the eye but couldn't keep his solid composure as tears streamed down the sides of his face.

"But I have to see he..."

"No kyo, there isn't anything you can do today. I'll give you a ride home and if you want I'll bring you back tomorrow."

"But..." he said looking back at the receptionist.

"Kyo go get in the car." After this statement kyo obeyed with Hatori following after him. They walked into the parking lot and then into hatori's car. With a turn of the car key in the ignition, the car stormed out of the parking lot. At first it was quiet except for the gentle hum of the car engines on the road.

"What are you going to do now?" Hatori asked keeping his eyes steadily affixed on the road ahead of him, but kyo didn't answer for a second then finally after a while as more cars and minutes passed he spoke.

"You tell me because at the moment I'm confused. I was suppose to get married in a few weeks, bu.. but I can't do that now." He spoke in a hushed tone trying to hold back more tears. "M..my w...wife might d..di..die." kyo forced out of his mouth, this time some tears coming to hey red eyes. "And all for what? Because I'm the cat or what?"

"Kyo it's not your fault. Nobody can stop Akito when he's in his modes. You know that."

" but why at Tohru's cost? Why her?" kyo asked from the deepest part of his soul.

"Because she wanted to save you and all the rest of you." Hatori stopped for a second to take a breath then continued. " She thought that if she talked to Akito by herself no one else would get hurt. She I guess thought that everyone was in trouble because of her for some reason. So she came to akito last night. It was about 1 or 2 in the morning when she came to my door. When I opened it she was standing there freezing cold in nothing but sweats and a light jacket but she wouldn't come in to where it was warm; she asked to see akito. I looked at her for a second and studied her sure expression on her face that I rarely see. I tried to motion her inside but she wouldn't come; she said her statement even more clear this time letting me know she had made up her mind. I gave in to her and led her to akito.

When we were in the main house I looked into akito's study to see if he was there. He was and he told me to let her in so I obeyed. She walked in and I after her to shut the door. She walked in to about the middle of the room and kneeled on her knees before addressing akito.

"Akito I'm here to see you about your call you made yesterday." she said in a sweet voice.

There was a low chuckle coming from akito's brail thin body and he rasped, "where is everyone else?"

"I came without them. I'm by myself." tohru answered sternly but sweetly in her innocent voice. Akito laughed once again as he got up. He pulled his over sized kimono over his body and then dragged his feet over to where tohru was kneeling. He knelt by her and placed his head by her ear and whispered, "you brave girl." then slapped her knocking her off of balance. I started to make an advance but akito's sharp eyes and swift movement beat me before I could get up.

"Don't you move. I want you to watch this." he growled under his breath as he chuckled a sinister laugh. It scared me, but not tohru she got back onto balance and knelt even farther on her knees to try and show him great respect. Akito on the other hand pulled her back up by her hair, "what makes you think I want to talk to you?" then he tightened his grip on her head and drew her closer pulling her knees off of the ground. She winced at the pain but not once complained.

"What made you think any of this has to do with you?" akito asked. Tohru. Some how managing to speak through all of the pain she was in, "you said that you wanted to see me and kyo so I thought..." before she could finish Akito dropped her back down.

"Why do I care? It's fine with me if a monster marries a monster. Even though..." akito bent down to look at her again. "I don't know what he see's in you." then he walked away his kimono dragging a little behind him.

"Get up," akito ordered. Warily tohru stood up.

"Maybe it's your looks he likes..." akito began then he turned around and punched tohru in the gut knocking her down. Then he walked over and kicked her.

"Your not that pretty," he jeered as he sent kicks aimlessly into her body.

"Stand up," akito ordered once as tohru tried by getting up first on her knees and hands.

"Get up!" Akito screamed the other time as he sent a kick into her side again knocking her back down.

"I said get UP! Your so stupid you don't even know how to get up." akito screamed in her face as she lay there crying on the ground. " why are you crying? Do you think this is painful? Do you?"

Tohru didn't answer as her arms lay wrapped around her bruised sides. Akito pulled her up by the front of her shirt and whispered, "you don't know pain." as he carried her to near her book case. He slammed her body against the book case, "does that hurt? Does it? DOES IT?!" he did it harder and harder the that books began to fall off and drop around his feet.

"You don't know the pain I go through. You don't know the pain we cursed go through so why do you think you have permission to just come in and marry one? HUH?!" He screamed at her as he threw her up against the book case it slowly started to crack.

"You want to be apart of this family? Then you must feel our pain. DO YOU FEEL IT?! DO YOU!!!" HE screamed as he shook her by her shoulder blades and one hand by her neck up against the book case as it cracked and splinters went into her back pushing up through her skin.Here is where I decided to intervene.

"Akito stop or you'll kill her!" I screamed as I yanked his hands away from her body as it feel to the floor bleeding in some spots, scratched up and pained and wronged in many ways. Akito looked back at me and threw me off of him as he made a low soft chuckle as he left the room.

"I wonder if your prince charming will love you so much now," he said as he left her on the ground.

"You bastard." kyo breathed. "Why didn't you help her when you knew he was going tp hurt her?"

"Would you have? When you're so used to all of that wrath and your afraid of it. Trust me kyo I wanted to help her I really did but when your in a situation like, no matter how much you loved her you know you'd do the same thing." the car came to a halt as they passed in front of shigure's house.

"This is your stop. I'll pick you up tomorrow. Just call me okay." hatori sighed trying to hold back any emotion that was willing to come out. Kyo didn't say anything but he got out of the car, slammed te door and ran not saying anything to HAtori.

Hatori watched as Kyo stormed off into the backyard.

"If I was him I'd hate me too." Hatori thought to himself as he drove off.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA!!!!!! HOW WAS THAT?!?!?! AWESOME YES!!!!!ok now give me ideas for what should happen in next chapter, cause I have no idea what to put in it SO Plz review/ THANK YOU!!!!!!!**


	28. chapter 28

I'M SO SORRY you guys that I haven't updated. My life has been super crazy and stuff. I have this big project and all due and I've got tons of homework. My BF just got suspened from school for fighting.i'm grounded. My friends are starting to hate me and I was at writers block, but I'm not anymore. Thanks to a reader I have an idea. Just to let you know reader who sent me the idea, that I'm changing it a little but keeping the same concept. I'll be updating soon because I'm writing it as I speak. I'll make you a deal. My Birthday is coming up and if someone can guess how old I am I'll make a speacial ultra super dramatic chapter after the one I'm writing now. In other words you'll get 2 CHAPPIES!!!! that sound good. BUT you have to guess how old I'm turning. I'm not in elementry and I'm not in High school. That's all the hint I'm giving you. Okay I love you guys bye!!!! I'll up date soon.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay here is the chapter I promised. Since no one correctly guessed my age I'm turning you only get one chapter. I'm turned 14 on Sunday March 4. I"M SO HAPPY!! And to the one person who said I was 12 because my profile thing said so, well I made that when I was 12 and haven't updated it. Sorry. Anyway here is my next chapter.

**Chapter 28**

Kyo ran faster and faster, his thoughts racing faster then his legs could carry his weary form. His eyes stung with furry and sadness as tears blurred his vision as he kept blistering through the coldness. His heart beat faster with every step he took against the blistering cold. He kept running until his legs ached and his brow was covered in sweat that chilled his bones. As he stopped he put his hands on his knees in exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath.

Slowly he stood up, looking around at his surroundings, memories flooding back to him.

"_I just wanted to make everything perfect for this moment," kyo began as he bent down on his knees. He got directly in front of her and their eyes met. She couldn't shake off his gaze. He took her hand and then said the words that she thought that she would never hear, "Tohru will you marry me?"_

_When these precious words left his mouth tears ran down her cheeks. How could this night get anymore perfect, wait there is one way. Say yes tohru say yes. _

"_Yes! Yes I'll marry you Kyo." She screamed with delight and joy. It was so easily expressed in her words or her actions. He slid the ring that she was looking at in the mall. She threw her arms around him. She didn't care if he transformed, she didn't care that he was a cat. She was just happy that she would be with Kyo for the rest of her life._

_There was a puff of smoke and then there was a little orange tabby sitting in her lap. She picked it and squeezed it, rubbing her face within his fur._

"_I love you so much Kyo! I love you so much!" She cried. The moon reflected off of her tears and, can you believe it, Kyo's tears too._

"_I love you too," he whispered._

He could remember the sweet smile on her serene face, how she glowed with excitement when he put that ring on her finger. Then again just think that all of that could just be a memory frightens the hell out of him. The thought of him losing her completely, and for what? For nothing!! NOTHING WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN HER!!

Kyo collapsed to the floor in a heap of tears. It hurts. It really hurts. More tears fell onto the ground.

In Hatori's car

As hatori came to a stop in front of the gate he waited for someone to open it to grant him passage into the sohma estate. One of the big heavy doors opened a crack revealing a small form that wasn't recognizable. HE turned off the car and opened his door, his eyes affixed on the form. He shut the door and began to walk forward. The form still stayed in its spot.

"Hello who are you?" HAtori called, cautious of what it would say or do, but it didn't call back in reference of hatori. He called again as he edged closer, but found it no use. As he edged forward the form came a little more into view, it was a women: he walked a little faster. She started to come completely into view, and she was bleeding, she was bleeding bad, then she collapsed; he ran.

Once at her side Hatori picked her up off the ground as she coughed harshly and blood flooded out of her mouth .Her legs and arms were bruised and scratched. Her right leg was broken and her shoulder was popped out of place.

"My girls... my girls" she muttered out of breath. The way her voice scratched and the pain it looked like she was in Hatori came to the conclusion that her ribs were broken at least 2 or 3.

"Shhhhhh... Don't talk." he picked her up with ease into his arms. Her body shivered violently as he carried her to his house.

At shigure's house

"Tohru has never gone somewhere without telling us before." yuki calmly announced.

"Does she have to?" kagura added in.

"No but I still get worried."

"What about kyo?" Haru asked as he joined in the convrsation.

"Who cares?" yuki mumbled.

"I DO!!!" kagura shouted.

"Maybe kyo just took tohru on a date or something." momiji added in in conclusion.

"It's a possibility, but then again at least he would tell us where."yuki sighed under his breath. After that comment everyone was mostly quiet.

"I'm going for a walk," Yuki said as he sttood up and walked outt he door.

Hospital

"She's getting worse. Her brain signals are weaking." one of the nurses choked.

"We should call her family first thing in the morning." the other expressed.

"No I think we should call them now."

At Kanden and Sora's house

"Mom? MOM!!!" Sora yelled over and over again hoping to hear he mom's cheerful voice ring back.

"Sora stop yelling, mom isn't here." kanden choked out as small tears ran down the side of her face and hit the table she was currently sitting at. Sora walked closer to her sister's side and bent down next to her.

"Kanden, why are you crying," sora began as she rested her hand sympathetically on her sister's shoulder, then she realized the small scrap of paper Kanden was holding. "Kanden what's that?"

Kanden didn't answer, she just shoved the piece of paper into Sora's hand and started crying a little harder.

_Kanden and Sora,_

_I haven't been too honest with you and I'm sorry for it. I don't' have much time to explain but I have to tell you something very important: you're a sohma. You were born under the sohma family and they have a curse where they transform into the animals of the zodiac if hugged by the opposite sex. They have a head of the family Akito who doesn't like you at all because of your father marrying me. HE thought it despicable because your father married and had children by someone not part of the family, that is why he had your father killed. We moved away because he wanted to have you and I killed. We stayed as long as I thoguht akito was going to live but he's still a live and wants to kill you both. i'm sorry I never told you before but please trust me I had good reason. Promise me that you two will get somewhere that you feel safe while I'm gone okay. I love you both._

_Mom_

**Okay how was that?!?!? I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while but I'm un grounded now so I'll be posting a lot more okay. So what do you think is going to happen now? Only I know what is to happen. Will tohru die? Do you want her to or do you want kyo to marry her. Majority wins. OKAY BYE FOR NOW!!! PLZ R&R!!!!!!! well do the second R!!!**


End file.
